


Bring you back to life

by beatleing



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, romelza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatleing/pseuds/beatleing
Summary: After a terrible loss, Ross returns to Cornwall where he finds that everything he thought he had left is missing too and in the worst moment, fate also plays a trick on him. Is there anything that can rescue him from his miserable existence? A red-headed nurse may help to bring him back to life...





	1. True is it that we have seen better days

PART 1

His head was going a thousand miles per hour, like his car. Ross was driving his BMW at full speed on the roads of Cornwall. He didn’t even know where he was going. Less than an hour ago his world had been completely destroyed. That day he had returned from America, had been there for four months accompanying his sick father. They had spent much of their fortune to pay for Joshua's treatment but in the end it had not worked. In the last year the disease had consumed him and, although he had refused to prolong the agony with that treatment, Ross had insisted and had not wanted to change his mind and had accompanied him on the trip, neglecting the company, his home and obviously now, his relationship with Elizabeth.

Ross had been dating Elizabeth for almost two years, although they had known each other all their lives. "The woman who finally settled down the black sheep of the family" had been written in a headline, and they were not very wrong. And in these last dark months his conversations with her girlfriend were what had kept him sane. Skype at night, Whatsapp chats when he was in the clinic with his father. Elizabeth was the only one who managed to get a smile out of him, and in one of his moments of lucidity his father had told him that he regretted not having been able to talk with Elizabeth’s father to ask his daughter's hand for him. Joshua could sometimes be very old-fashioned, but Ross suspected that Elizabeth wouldn’t have disliked the idea that they would take so much trouble for her. _"I'm sorry I did not leave you something more so you can conquer that Chynoweth girl"_ \- he had said on another occasion. But he had already conquered Elizabeth or so he believed and Ross told his father he should not worry. On the last night of Joshua Poldark's life the old man opened his eyes suddenly. Ross slept uncomfortably in an armchair beside him, only the moonlight entered weakly through the blinds and the lights of the medical equipment of which Joshua's life depended on illuminated the room. _"Ross"_ he just needed to call him once and Ross was by his side. _"I think I'll go with your mother, I've been delayed long enough and she must be waiting for me. Ross, find a good girl to share your life with and do not let her go... "_ Ross, with a lump in his throat, told him again not to worry about him, that he had already found her. _"Find her…"_

Joshua died that dawn. Ross held his hand throughout the night. The next day, to clear his head he went for a walk through the noisy streets of New York and without realizing it he ended up at the door of Tiffany's. His credit card would probably explode, but Elizabeth didn’t deserve anything less than that. A while later Ross returned to the street with a little blue bag and a ridiculously expensive ring inside.

Now the ring was still in the pocket of his leather jacket, at least he had avoided making a complete fool of himself and hadn’t come to ask for marriage. Elizabeth had not seen the ring, she already had another on her finger. At first he did not understand what she was doing in Trenwith, maybe she had gone there to wait for him, but Ross hadn’t told anyone when he was going to return. He’d decided to stop by his uncle's house back from the airport on the way home, he thought the visit would be shorter and he could spend the next few days in Nampara without being disturbed. It was Verity's face that alerted him that something was happening, something more than mourning for his father. She was red as an apple. Ross then realized that Francis also acted strange and that was when he noticed the ring on Elizabeth's left hand. Suddenly Verity disappeared from the room and his uncle Charles approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. _"You must act like a gentleman, son."_ Ross could not remember exactly what the words were or who had said them, but in the next few minutes he learned that Elizabeth was engaged to her cousin Francis, that their relationship had begun some time ago and that Elizabeth was now two months pregnant. Ross didn’t think he had reacted very cavalierly. Shouts and insults had been scattered everywhere, not even a rug had been saved from being insulted. His chest burned and his eyes too, Ross had to leave before he started crying like a child. At one point he came face to face with Elizabeth and in a choked voice asked _"These months, why did not you tell me?"_

_"How could I? With everything you were suffering... "_

_"Well thank you for being so considerate."_ He practically shouted on her face and left the house.

And now Ross was driving at full speed through a country road, it was dark and his eyes were still burning. How could she have done such a thing? Cheating on him for months, and nothing less than with his cousin! The relationship with Francis had never been the best, mainly because their parents encouraged their own competition through them, they had done so since they were little, but deep down there had always been a silent appreciation among the blood cousins. But this? This he could not forgive. A cuckold they have made out of him, he had turned him into a laughingstock. And Elizabeth? His eyes filled with tears again just thinking about her. Had he been so confused? Didn’t they both want the same thing? Hadn’t they talked about sharing a life together? The anger embraced him completely, what an imbecile he had been... Now he had nothing, no fiancee, no father, no family. The company was almost bankrupted and surely their home would be falling apart after months of neglect. Such was his affliction that Ross did not see the red light, nor did he see the truck approaching at full speed at the crossroads. When he heard the horn the strong lights already illuminated his pale face. Then everything was darkness.


	2. What's in a name, anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross arrives at the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a big thank you to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 2

Demelza was on duty the night of the accident. She usually didn’t work at night but one of her coworkers had asked her to cover her and Demelza could use the extra hours as well. She was barely covering all the expenses she had with a nurse's salary. She was in the break room looking through a decoration magazine when the emergency alert went off. At that moment Dwight appeared at the door and told her to get ready for surgery. Apparently, Dwight informed her as they waited by the emergency door for the ambulance to arrive, a traffic accident had occurred. It was strange. In that area there was almost no traffic, and even less at that time of night. Maybe one of the drivers had fallen asleep, Demelza thought. The patient, Dwight continued, had suffered a severe concussion to his head. It appeared a truck had crashed his car and his body had been thrown sideways and the passenger window had shattered on his face. The safety belt had prevented him from being ejected from the car completely. _"He was lucky then",_ said Demelza.

The ambulance’s sirens were coming closer and closer and Dwight, Demelza, and another doctor came out into the cold evening air to wait for it. It was in front of them in a moment and suddenly everything took a frantic movement. The paramedics opened the rear doors of the vehicle and Demelza went to work helping to lower the stretcher and holding and pressing in rhythmic frequency the oxygen bag that was connected to the mask that gave life to the man who was dying as a result of such brutal accident. As they walked down the narrow illuminated corridor to the operating room, Demelza lowered her eyes for a moment to the man's face. He was completely covered in blood. He had a cut that ran from the edge of his left eye and reached to his chin. He would be lucky if he hadn’t lost his eye. His forehead was a sticky mess of blood and hair, his hair curled and blacker than the night reached his shoulders. _"Male. 31 years old. He was the driver of the car. He smashed his face against the window and his head against the car´s ceiling, possible brain contusion. His legs were hooked in the safety belt, he has at least two fractures in his right leg where the truck hit his car."_ One of the paramedics said while everyone ran beside the stretcher.

_"Name?"_ Dwight asked.

_"Ross Poldark, according to his license."_

_"Ross Poldark?"_ \- Dwight repeated in surprise and averted his gaze for a moment to the face of the man lying on the stretcher. Demelza looked at him again, his face already disfigured by the swelling. _"Do you know him?"_ Asked the paramedic. _"Something like that. We went to school together. "_ Demelza looked at Dwight again, but his face had already returned to that of the professional surgeon, focused on his work. Once in the surgery room, the paramedics only came to the door, she and the other doctor moved the man from the stretcher to the operating table. While Dr. Enys prepared and Ross was connected to the machines that would assist him now, Demelza was responsible for carefully cleaning the wound on his face. It would be the first thing they would operate on. While doing so, Demelza thought she saw the man's eyes blink for a moment, it’d not be the first time it happened, it was the drugs making the first effects on his body. Demelza lowered his head for a moment until his lips were at the same height as his ears. _"Ross, everything will be fine. You don’t have to worry. You're in good hands. " -_ She whispered and then lightly brushed his fingers with hers and went back to work.

While Demelza was busy cleaning the wound and the anesthetist was preparing the anesthesia, Malcolm, the other resident doctor, came with scissors and began to cut Ross Poldark's clothes methodically. The pants were already quite broken, at least on the side of the injured leg. Then it was the turn of the shirt, the leather jacket had arrived in a bag with the rest of his possessions and had been thrown in a corner of the surgery room. Demelza helped Malcolm to slowly move his body to remove the shreds of clothing. Now Ross was naked on the table, Demelza rushed to clean the new blood spots discovered on his body. Small cuts and scrapes scattered on his arms and legs that Demelza disinfected and bandaged. It seemed to her that Ross Poldark was a man who exercised a lot, judging from the well-defined muscles that were now beginning to turn violet and bruised. When Dwight entered the operating room, Ross was already clean and covered by a sheet. Malcolm, who had been examining the patient, informed him that apart from the wound on his face and leg, he also seemed he could have fractured the radius of his right arm. The machines indicated that his vital signs were weak but stable.

Dwight decided that first he would deal with the face and then he would have studies, x-rays of the whole body and a CT of the head. Demelza remained there assisting the doctors during the surgery. More than an hour later half of Ross Poldark's face was covered in bandages. Demelza stayed with the patient while he was being taken from one side of the clinic to the other doing the studies. X-rays confirmed that Ross had a double fracture in the leg and that he would have to return to surgery. In addition, one of the bones in his right arm was cracked above the wrist. He would have to wear a splint for at least a month. The good news was there was no damage to any vital organ or head, just a slight superficial contusion that would go away in a few days.

Dwight scheduled the leg surgery for the next day at noon and decided that Ross would remain sedated for another day and then he would reassess his situation. Demelza accompanied Ross to the intensive care room, it was better for him to spend the night there, as a precaution. Dwight waited in the clinic for a while longer in case the family came, but no one did. _"Have you seen each other again? Since school, I mean."_ Demelza asked while they waited. _"No. I saw him once, but that was years ago. Our lives took very different paths.”_ Was all he said. Then he went home to rest and advised her to do the same. But Demelza remained at the front during a good part of the early morning. It was not until Caroline arrived that she found out who her patient was.

_"Ross Poldark? Doesn’t it sound familiar to you at all?"_ Demelza shook her head. Caroline then proceeded to take out her cell phone and search several pages until she found the online article she was looking for. The page was Cornwall Gossips, source for all the local tittle-tattle. In the photo, she could see a handsome young man with a hood covering his head, a beard of a couple of days, a bottle of beer in his hand and dark glasses although it was clearly visible that it was night. His other hand was linked to a beautiful woman walking behind him. Brown hair, full lips, and high cheekbones. She wore tight leather pants that emphasized her curves, stilettos and a designer top that should cost more than what Demelza earned in a whole month. The article was from last year, the title read "Ross Poldark and Elizabeth Chynoweth, the woman who finally tamed the black sheep of the family."

_"This Ross Poldark."_ Caroline said. _"His family have been in Cornwall for generations. Originally they owned mines, now they exploit the lands where they were. Hotel complexes on the coast, condominiums. Really Demelza, where do you live?"_ Caroline made fun of her when her friend didn’t acknowledge anything of what she said.

_"You know I don’t pay attention to those things, I don’t have time."_

_"Yes, yes, I know. Well, go and rest a bit. Don’t worry, I'll keep him safe for you."_

_"Ha ha."_ Demelza said ironically.

_"Give the girl a kiss for me."_

_"I will. See you in a while."_ It had been a long night and Demelza couldn’t see the time to go to sleep in her bed. The name Poldark didn’t sound familiar at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like this story ;)


	3. I cannot tell what the dickens his name is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza learns a bit more about her patient.

****

PART 3

When Demelza returned to the clinic later that day she had a better idea of who Ross Poldark was. She had spent a good portion of her afternoon looking in her cellphone's screen the results of the search she had made on the internet. Not that she was a gossipmonger or that it was something she usually did, pry in other people's lives, but that man had awakened some curiosity in her. Perhaps because of the reaction Dwight had had when he found out who he was, or because of the way Caroline's eyes sparkled when she told her about him, as if he were a celebrity. Well, if he was a celebrity he had not earned his fame for anything good. The first result of the search was the business page of the Poldark family. Indeed, the family business was the development of real estate ventures where the lands that they had exploited with mining were once. Demelza was now certain she had seen some of their buildings near the shore, though she was not sure if they embellished much the Cornwall's natural and tranquil landscape. The head of the family, and CEO of the company, was Charles Poldark. The information was accompanied by a photo, he was an older man. In the picture, he could be seen with two young people standing behind him, a man and a woman. Francis and Verity Poldark, said the foot of the photo, heirs of the empire. Nowhere did the page refer to the rest of the family. Clicking on another page an image of the dark man appeared on the screen. It was from a few years ago, Ross Poldark seemed almost a teenager. "The sheep that has gone astray" said the title, the picture had been taken late at night, or very early in the morning. Ross had a J&B bottle under his arm and was obviously drunk. Two young blondes girls, with high heels and overly short miniskirts, accompanied him. In another picture, taken from behind, he could be seen holding them from below the waist. The note explained a little more about the family's history. Charles had a younger brother, Joshua Poldark, Ross's father. His part of the family inheritance had not been so generous, and Joshua had largely squandered it in the '70s when he was young himself to go out on the spree. His behavior had caused friction with his elder brother, who was running the family business, and Charles had given him an ultimatum, one that Joshua had not taken advantage of. For that branch of the family things had got better when Joshua married Grace, mother of Claude and Ross. Together they opened a small shop, which would later become a chain of small supermarkets. Grace was loved by everyone who knew her and so the relationship between siblings became harmonious again. But after the death of his wife and his eldest son, the care of the company and his son was too much for Joshua and he had returned to his old ways. _"Judas! How terrible"_ Demelza told herself. Ross, the article continued, inherited his father's tricks and was causing his uncle great headaches. Drunkenness, bar fights, more than once Charles had had to pay the bail to get his nephew out of the police station. On another page with a more recent dating it was said that due to the illness that afflicted his father, Ross Poldark was the one in charge of the supermarket business. The author of the article didn’t seem to have much faith in him. In the last year there were several articles on the local gossip page where he was seen with his girlfriend, Elizabeth Chynoweth. A few years older, Ross seemed to have matured and he looked very serious. Demelza had left the most recent article for the end, in which the death of Joshua Poldark was reported. It had happened in the United States, where he had traveled with his son to undergo a treatment that had not worked. The report was from last week.

_"Any news?"_ She asked Caroline while she prepared to make her first round.

_"Nothing new. Poldark remains stable, although more purple. It's a shame, it ruins such a beautiful face."_

_"Caroline!... Has his family come to see him already?"_

Her friend shook her head.

_"Have they not heard?"_

_"Dwight spoke with his uncle this morning. The police had already informed them."_

_"And the girlfriend?"_

_"Do you have the Chynoweth family’s phone number? If she didn’t find out yet she will do it soon. The photo of the wrecked car is already trending on Twitter, she will surely be here at any moment."_

But nobody was there to see him or ask about his health in the early hours of the afternoon. The leg surgery took several hours, Ross would have to wait a while to walk normally again, but with rehabilitation and exercises, Dwight believed that there would be no sequels. His face was very swollen and Demelza took great care removing the bandages to clean the wound and then put them back on. He was definitely going to have a good scar.

At night, Demelza met a young woman wandering through the corridors of the clinic. She was short and dark-haired, her cheeks were rounded and her eyes were red and showed great concern. Demelza recognized her from the photo she had seen on the internet, she was the man's cousin, Verity, she remembered her name was.

_"Excuse me, can I help you?"_ \- the girl looked surprised.

_"Oh yes. I'm looking for the IC room."_ She said in a sweet tone.

_"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the visiting hours are over. If you want, you can return tomorrow to..."_

_"Please, you see, my cousin has had an accident. I didn’t find out until an hour ago. Nobody has come to see him. His name is Ross Poldark."_

Demelza’s heart almost broke with grief at seeing her, she was really distressed. She knew that patients were not allowed to receive visitors outside the proper hours, but Demelza really felt sorry for her, and for him too. He had spent all day alone.

_"Follow me. Please, I'm asking you not to tell anyone about this, I could get in trouble."_

_"Oh thank you! Thank you! Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone."_

Demelza guided Verity to the intensive care room. _"He's still sedated, that way we’re able to control his progress." -_ she said. _"He has had two surgeries, but he is recovering favorably. Please try to make silence while in the room."_

After walking next to several curtains, Demelza picked up the one that corresponded to Ross Poldark and let her cousin pass near to the bed. The girl's face distorted with pain when she saw him. Her eyes were filled with tears and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle her weeping. Demelza took her by the shoulders and approached to her, speaking softly.

_"It's not as bad as it seems. The majority of the bruises are superficial, only the leg and the arm are broken but they will mend."_

_"And the head?"_ Verity asked, appalled to see his face swollen and violet and partially covered in gauze.

_"A minor hit. He has a big cut on his cheek, but he was lucky it didn’t touch the eye."_

Verity stayed with her cousin for a few more moments, holding his hand. She kissed his knuckles before leaving.

_"Thank you so much for letting me see him ... Demelza."_ Verity told her once they were back in the hallway, reading the little plaque Demelza had hanging on her chest with her name.

_"There is no reason to. You can talk to Dr. Enys tomorrow during the midday visiting hours..."_

_"Oh ... I, I do not think I can come during the day. Maybe, maybe I could leave you my number and you could send me a message with any news. I'm sorry to ask you this, but, but my family ... it's a delicate situation..."_

And what more delicate than a serious car accident with an unconscious man in a hospital? Demelza thought. But the young woman looked really distressed. _"Sure."_ She said with a gentle smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any grammar mistake, this went unbetaed (?)


	4. O! Let me not be mad, not mad, sweet heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross wakes up...

PART 4

Ross was unconscious two more days. Dwight preferred to wait for the small bruise on his head to disappear completely before moving him to a common room and removing the sedatives. He woke slowly, his eyes blinking into a dazzling brightness. Where was he? What had happened? A low growl came from his throat. He only saw light. The lights of the truck approaching by his side appeared in his mind. Ross opened his eyes wider and tried to speak but did not know what to say. The truck was very close, he could feel its impact against his body. Something was moving around him, surely he was dead. Suddenly something interposed in his visual field and covered the light. Ross tried to focus his eyes, the image was blurry. A sweet face with white skin and red hair materialized before him. An angel. "Ross, you're dead." He thought. But the angel began to have more features. Rounded cheeks and green eyes. Crimson colored lips and hair tied in a ponytail fell on the side of her head. Did the angels tie their hair? _"Ross, Ross, can you hear me?"_ He heard the angel say, but Ross didn’t have the strength to answer her and went back to sleep. Demelza was checking Ross Poldark's I.V. when she heard a slight grunt. She was by his side in a moment, they were just beginning to remove the medication that kept him asleep, but it was still early for him to wake up. As expected, he went back to sleep.

Demelza had kept Verity Poldark updated, she still did not understand why nobody in his family visited him. Verity had told her that the next night she could go to see him, that she couldn’t go during the day. There would not be so much trouble now, once out of intensive care the visiting hours were not as strict. It would still be good for her to talk to Dr. Enys in person, she told her.

For the past three days, Demelza had spent a good part of her working hours with Ross Poldark. He was the patient who needed more attention than anyone in her floor and Dwight had asked her to take good care of him. Not that she neglected the other patients, but Ross was a person of public interest and Dwight had, in a low voice, said his family has been very generous with the hospital in the past. Though his family did not seem to care at all about Ross's health, still she worked hard at her job. It was an indispensable requirement to her profession not to feel self-conscious -or attracted- by the patients, but Demelza could not help but admire Ross Poldark’s physique. Mainly when she had to bathe him, or rather, rub a wet towel all over his body. Now that the swelling of the bruises had begun to subside, all she felt under her hands was his smooth skin and firm muscles. Of course not all her tasks were pleasant, but Demelza had long since become used to them. She had also begun to spend her breaks in his room, she had left some magazines in one of the drawers and the book she was reading. Demelza wondered what kind of books he would like to read.

On the fourth night that Ross was in the hospital, Dr. Dwight Enys decided it was time to wake him up. Demelza was standing behind him. It had been hours since they had stopped giving him sedatives. _"Ross. Ross? Can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"_ The doctor asked in a clear voice. Ross decided he was not dead. A voice echoed in his head, calling him. The first thing he felt was a pain in his leg, a tingling that started in his foot and went up to his waist. He wanted to move it but couldn’t do it. That made him open his eyes. Ross saw a man in a white coat standing next to him. His face seemed familiar. _"Good evening, Ross. I'm Dr. Dwight Enys. You are in a hospital, do you understand me? Close your eyes once if you do."_ Ross squeezed his eyelids for a moment. _"Very well. Now I’m going to do some little checks."_ Dwight inspected his retinas with a flashlight and made him follow his finger with his eyes. Then he checked his pulse and measured his blood pressure. Ross tried to speak, but his mouth was dry. Before Dwight turned his head, Demelza took a step forward.

From behind the doctor, Ross saw another person emerge. A young red-headed girl, dressed in a green uniform. Apparently his angel was only a nurse. Ross followed her with his eyes as she approached the small table beside the bed and dipped a cotton ball in water and passed it gently over his lips for him to drink. _"She's Demelza, one of our nurses."_ Dwight said, but Ross did not hear him, he was focused on quenching his thirst and drinking those few drops of water without drowning. When he finished he told the nurse _"Leg... I can not..."_

_"You broke your leg."_ The doctor said on his other side and Ross looked back at him. _"Do you remember anything that happened?"_ Ross tried to remember, after a moment he said _"There was a truck."_

_"Yes, Ross. A truck hit your car. You had an accident. You broke your leg and cracked your right arm. You also hit your face hard, we had to operate you. Of the face and the leg. But none of the injuries were extremely serious. You were lucky, although I'm afraid you'll have a scar."_ Ross wanted to bring his hands to his face, but one of his arms was already immobilized, and the nurse took his other hand to prevent him from lifting his arm, there were tubes injected in it. _"Relax, Ross."_ \- the doctor said - _"You'll be fine."_

The memories came back to him suddenly. The truck, the dark road, and also what had happened before. His father, the ring. Elizabeth and Francis. He felt his heart began to beat fast against his chest. Beeps and strange noises began to sound over his head. _"Relax, Ross, everything will be fine."_ The doctor assured him again. Everything will be fine?! Everything was an absolute disaster. He had lost everything. And now he would be disabled. Now she would feel sorry for him too. It would have been preferable for him to die in that accident.

_"Give him the sedatives again."_ Demelza nodded and injected a dose of the medication into the I.V. that was connected to the veins of Ross Poldark. He went back to sleep in a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any grammar mistake, this went unbetaed.


	5. Brevity is the soul of wit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross wakes up again, this time for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 5

When Ross awoke again it was daylight. He was still in the same room, but the light was no longer artificial. He no longer felt confused. It was clear where he was and what had happened. His throat was still very dry and now he was quite hungry, his stomach seemed to be completely empty. He wondered what he should do to call the doctor or a nurse to come see him. It was the sound of a book’s page turning that alerted him that he was not alone in the room. He had not seen her because she was sitting to his left. Apparently he had that eye covered by bandages. Ross whirled his head to the side and the nurse realized he was awake. It was the same one he had seen on the previous two occasions.

Demelza, who had worked for more than ten hours in a row, was resting for a moment in Poldark's room. She found that room quiet and peaceful, not like the employee’s break room where everyone went in and out constantly. That way she could also have an eye on him, as she had promised Dwight. Demelza noticed when Ross turned his head towards her, in a moment she was at his side. _"Mr. Poldark."_ \- Ross licked his lips and hoped for the nurse to understand that he was thirsty. _"I imagine you're thirsty, do you want to try drinking water?"_ Ross closed his eyes in assent. Demelza slightly raised the back of the bed and, carefully but with the confidence of having done this many times, placed another pillow under his head. Ross drank a whole glass of water, it tasted horrible, but he had a terrible thirst. When he finished, the nurse dried the drops that had spilled down his chin. Ross tried to bring his good hand up to his face, but Demelza stopped him again. _"Careful. The arm is still connected to the monitors.”_ The nurse took his hand and carefully guided it to his face. Ross touched his skin, the cheek he hoped to find full of beard was well shaved. The right side seemed to be whole, but when he ran his hand over his nose to the other side he found a bandage. _"The wound is still at risk for an infection, so it must be covered, a few more days and we can take the bandage off."_ \- The nurse said. Ross did not comment. He was sitting up a little bit more now and he could see the rest of his body. His right arm was in a sling and rested on his bare chest. He could see the bruises, and his leg was with a plaster slightly raised. Just for trying, he tried to move the other leg. He could do it. Perfect, at least he wasn't a complete cripple. His stomach complained again. _"I'm hungry."_ \- He said in a voice still somewhat hoarse. _“Well, that is a good sign.”_ \- Demelza said, _“I’ll go and ask to prepare an early lunch for you.”_

Demelza returned after a while with a tray with food for Mr. Poldark. She found him just as she had left him, sitting staring at nothing. Awake, Ross Poldark's features were very different. Frowning, jaw hardened. Demelza couldn’t decipher what his eyes hid. Since he couldn't use his right hand, Demelza had to feed him, which seemed to frustrate him a lot. _“This is horrendous.”_ \- he said while he ate. Demelza thought about answering that he was in a hospital and not in a five star hotel, but kept her mouth shut. Even with how disgusting the food was, Ross left nothing on the plate. He wondered how many days he had been unconscious. At least the flan that he was served for dessert was acceptable. The nurse, despite being young, seemed quite competent. She was quiet, but apparently capable of anticipating his needs. When he finished eating, Demelza helped him brush his teeth, and it only took a shake of his head for her to understand what he wanted and for her to explain how to complete his needs, _"I'd rather go to the bathroom"_ \- he said. Of course, anyone would prefer that. _"It is too early for you to move."_ She replied.

_"Before I lower the bed again I must clean the wound."_ Ross just nodded. Apparently Mr. Poldark was not a very talkative person. It took Demelza a moment to remove the food tray and prepare the items to disinfect the injured face. Ross watched the young woman leave, enter, and move around the room with the corner of his good eye. It was uncomfortable to have only half the field of vision. Ross noticed that this time she had her hair held in a braid, she must have very long hair because it reached almost half of her back. Her eyes, as he had noticed the first time, were green, but with blue or brown sparkles depending on how they got caught by the light. Ross remembered Elizabeth's eyes, her brown eyes and her abundant soft hair, she always wore her hair down, even in bed. But now he would not see her wake up anymore with her ruffled hair around her beautiful face, now it was Francis who would see her that way. He could not understand such betrayal. Ross felt his heart beat fast in his chest and tried to calm down, it was no matter that the alarms sounded again and he would be sedated once more. He no longer wanted to be given drugs. If he had to suffer the pain, he would endure it. It would surely be less painful than what had happened in the last week. _"What day is today?"_ He asked to get distracted. The nurse approached the swivel table with casters and placed it on top of his lap. _"It's Thursday."_ Demelza said as she began to gently remove the bandages from his face. _“The accident was on Sunday. You have been here for four days.”_ She continued before he could make the account in his mind. Ross looked at the nurse's when she pulled the last gauze from his face. He wanted to study her reaction when she saw him, to have an idea of how deformed he was. But she didn't even blink. Maybe because she was used to seeing deformities all the time? The months he had been accompanying his father, Ross had also become accustomed to seeing disease face to face, even when they had a private room in one of the best health centers in New York. Ross moved awkwardly at the memory. _"You should try to stay still."_ Demelza ordered. - _“Before cleaning the wound I will have to shave you again.”_ It was amazing how fast his beard grew, she had shaved him yesterday morning! But she couldn't let the hair cover the wound. Ross remained still while the nurse covered his neck with a towel and then spread shaving cream over his face. Her eyes focused on the task just inches from his face. Ross could feel her perfume. _"Done."_ She said after a while. Ross had closed his eyes, relaxed under her confident hands. _"Now I am going to remove the eye patch, the tape can hurt a little."_ Demelza had not brushed against his eye, taking care the soap didn’t get into it. Ross cursed when the tape peeled off his skin, and saw a slight smile escape his nurse's lips. Ross blinked, the left eyelid barely moved and once he got used to the light, he felt a great relief when he realized he could see with that eye as well. _"It’s not too swollen anymore, that's good."_ she said and began cleaning the wound. He was healing quickly. When she finished and she was going to start covering his face with gauze again he asked if he could see himself in a mirror. Demelza hesitated a moment but then took a small mirror out of her pocket, the one she used to see if she wasn't too scruffy, opened it and put it in front of his face. The last time Ross had seen himself in a mirror had been in the airport bathroom. Then, his reflection had shown a sad but hopeful young man. The hope of a life beating in his jacket’s pocket, the hope of starting a new life with the woman he loved. Now the reflection in the mirror was that of a man split in two. Metaphorically and literally. A red line with black threads crossed his entire cheek. From the chin to the edge of his sore eye, half of his face was slightly inflamed. Ross looked away sharply and Demelza put the mirror back in her pocket. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea. Demelza covered his face with gauze once more, and Ross said nothing again. She cleaned and put away all the elements and then lowered the back of the bed again. _“Try to rest, Mr. Poldark. Dr. Enys will come to see you in the afternoon.”_

_"Where are you going?"_ The question came out of his lips sharply and Demelza looked at him somewhat surprised. She really didn't think he would have paid much attention to her, it was understandable when you wake up in a hospital after an accident, people tend to lock themselves up.

_"I must see other patients,"_ she said. _"I'll come to check on you in a little while."_

_"Aren't you my personal nurse?"_ Ross didn't know why he had assumed that. Maybe because she was the only nurse he had seen so far, or because she was sitting next to him reading a book when he woke up.

_"Nnno..."_ She hesitated to say. Why would he have thought that? _“I am one of the nurses of the clinic, I have other patients. Mr. Poldark.”_ Demelza continued, re-entering the room. _“Maybe, maybe you want me to call someone. Your phone broke in the crash, but if you remember the number I could call a friend, or... your girlfriend maybe?”_

Ross bit so hard the inside of his cheek that he felt it bleeding.

_"No. I don't want you to call anyone. You can go now.”_ He growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. What's Past is Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 6

Ross had been in a bad mood all day. He could not walk, his right arm prevented him from doing anything and his head was the first thing that hurt when the effect of the anesthetics faded. The only distraction he found was to watch the nurse come and go from time to time. When she came to see how he was, or simply stuck her head through the door, smiled at him and asked, _"Is everything alright?"_ Ross simply closed his eyes, as Dwight had told him to do when he just woke up. She seemed to understand. She had also convinced him to take painkillers. Dr. Enys had gone to see him in the afternoon and made him aware of his state of health. Sling and plaster for a month, and only then could he begin rehabilitation. Perfect. How would he manage for a month with one arm and one leg? He had no idea. He should have to sleep in the little room his father had next to the library. The wound on his face apparently was better than the doctor expected, _"It has been very well taken care of."_ he said. During the weekend the bandages will be taken off so the wound could heal faster. Then he had prescribed painkillers, he still had a large part of his body bruised. Ross had said thank you, but they were not necessary. The doctor had just looked at him and then looked at the nurse. Once he had left the room, the girl had returned with a portion of flan and the pills. Was she trying to bribe him as if he was a child? _“Come on.”_ She had said, _“What is the point of suffering when there is a way to avoid it? Is life not painful enough?”_ Ross had no argument against that and took the pills.

In one of her rounds, the nurse had asked him if he wanted to watch television _"We have Netflix."_ \- she said proudly. But Ross didn't want to watch anything or do anything, really. He just wanted to sink in his misery. Her warm smile disappeared at his rejection and she left the room again. Ross regretted not having agreed, that way she would have had to stay a little longer while he chose what to watch.

Ross had never been able to sleep during the day, and this time it was no different. It didn’t matter if he had been up all night, if he had gone out to party or if he had been working, a couple of hours of rest in the morning and that was it. He was not a person used to staying still. Even in the last few months he had spent with his father in a room not very different from the one he was now, Ross always found something to do. This lack of will was strange and exasperated him. At least his father had him as company. He, instead, didn't want to see anyone and apparently nobody wanted to see him.

Around 6 pm Demelza brought dinner to Ross Poldark. He was definitely a very odd man. Some people might say he was moody, but she wasn't one of those people. It was clear that the accident had shocked him, who wouldn’t? But there was something else she still couldn’t quite grasp about him. Now that he was awake, she couldn’t go to sit in his room to read in her spare time, but from time to time she would stop at his door to see how he was. While most of the other patients slept, Ross Poldark seemed absorbed in his thoughts. When she asked him if he was okay, he just closed his eye. It was very funny, actually. It was obvious that Ross Poldark had a sense of humor after all. To hide that dinner was even worse than lunch, Demelza took a tall glass from the nurses' break room and stole a flower from a bouquet that had been given to another patient and put it on the tray. Ross didn't comment on the flower, but he did make a sarcastic comment that it was more tea time than dinner. This time Demelza had to use several of the tricks she used with Julia for him to finish his meal.

It was only a few minutes before Demelza finished his shift when she found Verity Poldark in the hall. She had completely forgotten that she was coming.

_"Oh! How lucky I find you. Sorry I couldn't escape before. How is Ross? Can I see him?"_

_"He's fine. Yes, come, I'll take you to his room. Just remember that if someone sees you, you are his sister.”_ \- Demelza joked. She liked Verity, they had been chatting in recent days and Demelza realized the young woman's concern for her cousin was genuine and she was truly distressed that she couldn't go see him more often. The reason she still didn't know, but from what she had been able to deduce it was a serious family conflict. _"He has been awake since this morning, he seems disgruntled, although it’s not surprising after such an accident."_ Demelza left Verity at the door of her cousin's room and asked her to let her know when she left.

Ross didn’t expect to receive visitors. _"Oh, Ross!"_ Exclaimed his cousin when he saw him and ran beside him.

_"Verity, no..."_

_“Ross! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”_

_"You don't have to apologize for anything, this wasn’t your fault."_

_“But Ross, I should have told you. I should have prevented you from finding out like that.”_

_"Verity, you had nothing to do with all this, nothing is your fault..."_ Ross reassured her.

_"I wanted to come visit to you before, but Father is very angry."_

_"Angry? Angry with who? With me? Well, tell him I’m sorry for not dying in the accident, surely that would have made things easier.”_

_“Ross, don't say that. It’s not what I meant. Father knows that what Francis did was wrong, and you know how harsh he can be with him. But you also said horrible things that night and now he is also disappointed with you... he’ll quiet down, eventually. Elizabeth has asked me about you, she is very distressed and that doesn’t do the pregnancy well.”_

_"Save me the Elizabeth's comments, will you?"_

_"Oh, sorry… I don’t know how it happened. Francis and Elizabeth, I mean. They only came home together one day…”_

_"Verity, I don't want to know."_ The cousins were silent for a while.

_"And you? You'll be fine?"_

But what a question! Ross went with his nurse's diagnosis.

_"Yes. I will recover completely.”_

Demelza left work half an hour later than her due time. When she went to check on Ross Poldark before leaving she found him furious.

_"I thought visiting hours were earlier, and I told you I didn't want you to call anyone."_

_"Yes, but your cousin has been so worried about you..."_

_"Who do you think you are? You have no right to decide who I see and who I don’t!” He almost_ shouted. The night shift nurse was already on duty, let her be the one to ready him for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Action is eloquence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza has a day off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a big thank you to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 7

Ross didn’t sleep very well that night. Perhaps it was the lack of sedatives, or perhaps because he felt somewhat guilty about how he had treated his cousin and his... nurse. Verity was his favorite cousin, sweet and generous, she had always lived at the mercy of her father's tantrums and Francis's ineptitude. Neither of them understood how much they depended on her, and neither had ever thanked her. And now he too had treated her terribly. He should try to control his temper, especially with the people who still cared for him. There were very few. Which led him to think about the other person he had offended. He shouldn't have spoken the way he did to the nurse. What would she think of him? Ross didn’t know why he cared about her opinion, maybe because she was the only person he had spoken with since the day of the accident. Or rather the only person other than his father that he had spent time with in months. He must tell her something when he saw her in the morning.

But in the morning Demelza didn’t come to see him. Ross woke up from his light sleep because he heard the noise of dishes and someone inside the room. He turned his head around hoping to find his nurse but in her place there was another young blonde woman.

_“Good morning, Mr. Poldark. Ross? Can I call you that? My name is Caroline, are you ready for breakfast? ”_

Ross was confused to find another nurse there. Had she gotten mad at him? Would she have asked someone else to replace her?

_“Where is the other nurse? The redhead…”_

_“Do you mean Demelza? Today is her day off...”_

Demelza… Ross only then realized that he didn't know her name. _"But don't worry, I'll take good care of you."_ Caroline kept saying. Yes, Caroline was an excellent professional too, but her nursing was not the same for Ross. Her humor became darker with every passing hour of the day.

Demelza made good use of her day off and took Julia to the beach. She decided that a patient would not ruin her day, and tried to push away the thoughts of Ross Poldark and his strange behavior and that of his whole family out of her mind. When she returned to work on Saturday, she met Caroline in the break-room, both preparing to start the day.

_"How is little Julia?"_

_“Growing more and more every day. At any moment she’ll start walking alone. Look, I took a picture of her standing on the beach on her own yesterday.”_

They both laughed as they looked at the images of little Julia on the beach, her two chubby legs firm in the sand and another with the little girl smiling when she fell sitting on the wet sand.

_"Any news here yesterday?"_

_“No…”_ \- Caroline said raising her pretty eyebrows - _“Only that Poldark has been grumbling all day. He asked about you in the morning... He didn't want to eat, so Dwight connected him back to the IV. ”_

_"Did he take the pain killers?"_

Caroline's gaze was all she needed in response. Judas! That capricious man, he couldn’t be still angry about the other night, his cousin was only worried about him...

_"We’ll go out for a drink tonight, are you coming?"_

_"You know I can’t."_

_“Oh, please. Come on, Demelza! You never go anywhere... Dwight promised me he was going, he'll be glad to see you there.”_

Caroline was madly in love with Dr. Enys. It wasn't the first time she tried to arrange a date and took all her co-workers with them to try to hide it. The funny thing was that Demelza suspected that Dwight also liked Caroline, but he didn't want to look unprofessional and invite a nurse who worked with him to go out.

_"I don't know Caroline. I don't have anyone to leave Julia with at night and tomorrow I have to work."_

_“You can leave her at home, Uncle Ray won't mind watching after her for a few hours. Promise me you'll at least think about it. It will be fun."_

_"I'll think about it, Caroline."_ Demelza said and they both left the room to start the day.

Demelza decided to leave Ross Poldark for last, she had another three patients on her floor that morning. The door to his room was a little ajar and Ross could see the reflection of red hair passing from side to side. He wondered if she would tend him again, he was about to ring the bell requesting assistance when his turn finally arrived and Demelza came through his door carrying a tray with his breakfast. _"Good morning, Mr. Poldark."_

_"Good morning, Demelza."_ \- Ross said. Demelza straightened her back when she heard him say her name, it was the first time he said it. She felt his gaze on her as she lifted the back of the bed and brought the table near his chest. His face was pale and the beard had begun to grow again. His black hair was an indescribable mass on the pillow. The IV was connected to his arm again. Demelza looked him in the eye. _"This is not a favorable change."_ She said, her lips somewhat puckered and the tone of her voice sounded reproachful.

_"The food is disgusting."_ He said.

_“Yes, but it's still better than having a needle injected into your arm feeding you. And you’re wasting resources for patients who actually do need an IV. ”_

Ross smiled at her. Demelza did so too.

_“I'm sorry about the other night, the way I treated you. It was wrong of me."_

_“And I apologize if I took liberties that there were none of my business. I won’t let anyone in to see you outside visiting hours again.”_

Both sighed in relief. And they continued in silence while Demelza gave him his tea to drink with a straw. The toast was not too bad.

_"I feel we haven’t been properly introduced, I am Ross Poldark."_ He said when he finished his breakfast, sounding something presumptuous.

Demelza smiled again _“Demelza Carne. Nice to meet you, Mr. Poldark. ”_

_"You can call me Ross."_

_"Mmm... I don't think so. It would not be proper.”_ Demelza removed the table and returned with a glass of water and the pills in her fingers. Ross took them without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading, I hope you're enjoying this story. The next chapter will be up soon ;)


	8. Sweets to the sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza has a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 8

Ross spent his best day since he woke up in the hospital. His body didn't hurt him so much and the swelling on his face had diminished considerably during the night. In addition, his nurse Demelza Carne, Ross finally read her name on the little sign that hung from her jacket, was a pleasant company. With an easy smile and good manners, he had a good time with her during the day. She still stuck her head through the door to ask if he was okay, and Ross had agreed to have the television turned on. He had also asked her if she could find out what had happened to his notebook and the rest of his stuff. His backpack and the bags he had brought from America were in the trunk of the BMW at the time of the accident. The only awkward moment had been when Demelza said she would have to bathe him. Without giving him time to protest, she suddenly opened the sheets that covered him and Ross was totally naked on the bed. He had wanted to cover his modesty with his healthy hand, but she didn't seem to care and proceeded to rub a damp towel all over his body. Ross remained silent while she worked.

_“Do you think you could stay sitting on the edge of the bed?”_ \- Demelza asked as she finished bathing him.

_"Mmm?”_ \- Ross answered distractedly. He was concentrating on trying with all his might to think of anything else to avoid an embarrassing situation.

Demelza wanted to wash his hair. After almost a week it looked sticky and dirty. Ross agreed and, very carefully, Demelza helped him straighten his body on the mattress and lower his legs to the side of the bed. The effort cost Ross more than he thought, but he remained sitting still without complaining while Demelza brought a bowl of water and shampoo and proceeded to wet and massage his head. The feeling was exquisite. His nurse was extremely close and he was able to smell her perfume; sweet, vanilla with a floral touch.

Caroline had been insufferable the rest of the day insisting that she had to go out that night. So, just to stop receiving her messages, Demelza had agreed. Julia arrived almost asleep at her friend's house. It was not the first time Uncle Ray looked after her. Caroline and her uncle were almost like family to Demelza. They hadn’t known each other for a long time, and God knows how two people from so different worlds became such good friends. Demelza had lived for a few months at Caroline's home while she was doing the nursing course. It was not easy to study and support a home with a newborn baby, and they had helped her.

When they arrived at the pub some of their co-workers were already there. Demelza watched her friend amused as she scanned the place with her eyes and almost jumped with joy when her gaze met Doctor Enys. Dwight had had no eyes for another except Caroline during the evening. As soon as they greeted each other they sat together in a corner separated from the group and danced a couple of songs on the little dance-floor between the tables. Really, they should stop flirting and make it official. Demelza spent a pleasant night with the rest of her fellow workers, but soon after eleven, she decided it was time to leave. While saying goodbye Malcolm McNeil told her that he would accompany her, he also had to work tomorrow morning and had to go home early.

_"Didn't you bring a jacket?"_ \- He asked when they came out into the cold night air. Demelza had only worn jeans and a white cotton shirt. She’d never had a reason or the patience to dress up. - _"No. I didn't think it was going to be this chilly.”_ Malcolm took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. - _"Thank you."_ she said with a small smile.

Malcolm was the other resident doctor. He hadn’t worked at the clinic for long and Demelza hadn’t had a chance to get to know him yet. They chatted in good spirits as they walked towards Caroline's house. The pub was not far away. _"Keep it, give it back to me tomorrow."_ He told her when they reached the door, Demelza had told him she still had to go back to her apartment, her daughter was sleeping at Caroline's house and she had to pick her up before leaving. Malcolm said goodbye to her with a kiss on the cheek.

Ross didn't like the new doctor. Apparently Dwight had Sunday off and Dr. McNeil was checking his patients while he was gone. Demelza was finishing giving him breakfast when he came in. _"Good morning. Good morning, Demelza.”_ He said giving a smile to his nurse as he entered the room. The doctor looked at his medical history at the foot of the bed and then looked up at Ross _"How do you feel, Mr. Poldark?"_

_"As if I have been hit by a truck,"_ Ross replied wryly.

_“Well, that's normal. I think everything is fine.”_

_"Dr. Enys said that today it would be a good idea to remove the bandages from his face, that way the wound will heal faster."_ Demelza said when the doctor had already turned to leave. Ross thought he saw a spark in the doctor's eyes when McNeil turned again to see her.

_"Very well, show me."_

Ross didn't know why he found that scene so disturbing. Demelza had gone to the side of the room to prepare the elements to disinfect his face, as she usually did. The doctor had followed her and had stood beside her. For a moment, he rested his hand on her shoulder, she had turned to look at him for a second and he had smiled at her. The room was not big enough for him not to hear what they said. The doctor asked quietly _"Did you get home alright last night?"_ And she replied, _"Yes, I have your jacket in the break-room."_

Ross was in a bad mood for the rest of the day.


	9. Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight talks to Demelza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 9

Demelza's conclusion was that Ross Poldark was a man of changing humor. After a fairly quiet Saturday and an amiable Sunday morning, his mood had completely turned after noon. But Demelza hadn’t had time to think about the reasons for his bitterness, let alone suspect that they had something to do with her. That day she only had to work half a day and was anxious to spend the afternoon with Julia. During the week she had very little time to see her and she wanted to fully enjoy the time she spent with her little daughter. The hours of work were long and, although Dwight would allow her to work fewer hours, Demelza needed the money. Raising a little girl alone was incredibly expensive. Diapers, meals, toys. In addition to the rent, she was still paying her education loans and the little that was left was going to a saving account for any eventuality. You never knew what unforeseen expenses a child could generate. Fortunately, a neighbor who had loved Jinny very much could take care of Julia while she worked, she was like a granddaughter to her and Demelza had almost never had to leave Julia in the daycare of the clinic. She didn’t like the idea of leaving her alone with strangers being so little. While preparing dinner that night in her little apartment Demelza had an idea, maybe she could cheer Ross Poldark up the next day.

Demelza began her work that week in a good mood, as she always did. Dwight had already begun his shift a few hours earlier and Caroline looked very happy. Maybe something had finally happened with the lovebirds over the weekend. While Demelza took a thermos from her backpack and put it in the fridge, her friend entered the room. _"What is that?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Just a little of the soup leftover from Julia. Maybe Mr. Poldark would like it, he really hates hospital food.”_

_“Do you cook for him now? Uhhh… ”_ Caroline joked, with a smile from ear to ear.

_“Don't be ridiculous, Caroline. Either I brought it or threw it into the sink."_

_"If you say so. Oh, Dwight told me to tell you to go see him before you start your rounds.”_

How strange, Demelza thought. Dwight was not the kind of doctor who called nurses to his small office for instructions. Demelza didn't imagine what he could want. Maybe he just wanted to ask about Julia or how she felt about her job at the clinic.

_“Do you have any idea what he wants? I mean, now that there seems to be so much trust between the two of you.”_ Now it was Demelza’s turn to joke about her friend. Caroline's cheeks turned a pink color that made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

_“No, no idea. We are not yet so close if you must know. But we have made great progress.”_

_"You will tell me everything later, Caroline!"_ Demelza said smiling at her friend and spreading her joy. _"I'll go see your better half, I mean, Dr. Enys."_

Demelza walked with a smile on her face through the hallway leading to Dwight's office. Her two friends were meant for each other, she was sure. ‘I wonder what Uncle Ray will think.’ Demelza thought. Caroline's uncle had the reputation - according to Caroline - of being very strict with her suitors. The “scare-boyfriends”, she called him. What she would give to be present when her friend introduced him to her uncle... maybe they could organize a dinner so she could go too.

_"Good morning, Dwight."_ She said going into the office. Dwight was sitting, almost caught between the desk and the wall, watching something on the computer. He looked up when he heard her voice.

Demelza's smile was slowly replaced by pursed lips. Dwight's blue eyes, generally friendly and affectionate, denoted seriousness and concern. And some shame too. Dwight asked Demelza to close the door. She had never been in his office behind closed doors. It was very small and had no windows, both of them would die due to lack of air. After a while, it was Demelza who wanted to die but from embarrassment, she wanted the earth to swallow her entirely.

_"Demelza,"_ Dwight began hesitantly once she had sat in front of him. _“This is somewhat delicate but I must have this conversation with you… as your boss. I have been told that you’ve been seen behaving in an unprofessional way with one of the resident doctors… ”_

_"What?! No, Dwight I’d never… ”_ Demelza began to try explaining. That was a lie. She had never behaved improperly with anyone.

_“Let me finish, Demelza. Look, I know you and I know the kind of person you are and that you are an excellent professional. But one of the patients has told me this and it is my responsibility to find out what really happened. I'm talking to you first because you're my friend and I trust you, and I hope you trust me too. I'll talk to McNeil later..."_

_"McNeil?"_ \- Repeated Demelza. And like the pieces of a puzzle everything fitted in her mind. His jacket, Malcolm had briefly touched her shoulder, Poldark had seen them and told Dwight?! Nothing had happened between them. Nothing improper or unprofessional. Demelza had returned the jacket with a thank you in a spare moment and nothing else had been said. What right did he have to make such an assumption and then give them away?!

_“He is new here and I haven’t yet had time to judge his character. Demelza, he... Has he imposed upon you in any way? Do you think he has behaved improperly at any point?”_

Demelza shook her head from side to side for she was unable to say a word. Judas! What an embarrassing and unfair situation. She didn't deserve it, she hadn't done anything wrong. _"No, Dwight."_ She said at last, trying to ignore the anger she felt growing in her chest. She had only done her job the best she could and now he did this to her? Well, she realized now why they called him the black sheep. _“He did nothing wrong, neither did I. Mr. Poldark should keep his nose in his own affairs.”_

Dwight sighed in relief. Of all the situations, this was the one he considered the worst. The last thing he wanted was for Demelza to feel uncomfortable in his workplace. _"And, you and him, are you dating or anything like that?"_ Judas! Demelza thought. For months he and Caroline had played hide and seek and he thought that she could date someone after just a couple of weeks just because? What hypocrisy! Demelza kept those comments to herself and only replied “no”.

_"Dwight,"_ she said after a moment, her eyes glazed. _"I haven’t done anything wrong. Please, don't talk to McNeil, it's not necessary. You will only create an awkward environment between us for nothing. What Poldark told you is not true, it was just a misunderstanding.”_

Demelza left Dwight's office enraged. She had never felt so ashamed. She came across Caroline when she was leaving one of the rooms and practically dragged her from her arm towards the nurse room. _“I will attend all your patients if you take care of Ross Poldark. I don't want to see him ever again.”_


	10. Misery acquaints a man with strange bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross realizes what he did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 10

Ross didn't know what had motivated him to tell Dr. Enys what he’d seen happen between the other doctor and Demelza. Enys looked surprised, and he was too if he was honest. What did he care about what his nurse did? But for some reason the image of the young woman smiling at the other man had been etched in his retina and Ross didn’t want the situation to be repeated in front of him again. In the short time since he knew Demelza, she was the only person he at least tolerated. She was the only person he saw in the whole day that made him feel relaxed and cheered him up a little. The young woman spoke only what was necessary, her answers were always clever and her hands tend him firmly despite her thin and delicate figure. Demelza made him smile and Ross had become somewhat protective of the moments they shared. Ross didn’t think of Demelza outside the scope of his hospitalization; who she was outside the confines of that room, he hadn’t thought about it. He only knew that he liked her company and her dedication to him and when the other doctor invaded the small bubble that Ross had created in his mind, he had not liked it.

It was the other nurse, Caroline, who attended him that morning and she was not in a very good mood. When lunchtime arrived it was obvious Demelza wasn’t going to come. Ross assumed that she might have another day off or that she would go to work at night. Caroline was not so patient with him and had placed a straw in his cup of soup for him to drink it alone. Even so, it was exquisite. _“Mmm… this soup is very good. New cook?”_

_"No. Demelza brought it for you.”_ She said while cutting what appeared to be a plate of potatoes with chicken that she had brought for lunch. _"Oh, I thought she had the day off."_

_"No, she is tending to other patients."_ \- She said. Ross continued to drink the soup in silence. By the time the afternoon arrived Ross was uneasy, which was not good for his leg that brushed against the bed when he moved it and it hurt him. Caroline was also not very happy to have to attend the grumbling Ross Poldark. Demelza had told her what had happened while they ate their sandwiches in the backyard of the clinic.

_“Demelza is not done with the other patients yet? When will she come?”_ Ross finally asked.

_"I will see to you from now on, Mr. Poldark."_

Ross looked at her strangely. _"Why?... Don't take it badly Caroline, but why doesn't Demelza come?"_

_“Can't you imagine?”_ \- said Caroline exasperated. _“Dr. Enys had to talk to her after what you said to him. Nurse Carne asked me to take care of you.”_

_“I… I didn't generate problems for her, right? I mean, she is still working here?”_

_“As I said, she is. But she doesn't want to see you. It’s not for less...”_

Ross Poldark hardened his eyes and remained silent. Caroline finished accommodating him and left him alone. Damn. This was not what he wanted. He had no intention of causing problems, maybe to McNeil, but not for her. And now the only person whose company he tolerated in his solitude didn’t want to see him. Was it his fault that people moved away from him? Was he the one who pushed them away? Of course, Ross was thinking of Elizabeth. Was it his fault that she left with another? Ross had never been a saint, but he felt that while he’d been with her he had behaved well and had been a devoted boyfriend. He loved her after all, he would have done anything for her. God, being confined made all things worse, he had to occupy his mind with something or he would go mad.

_"Poldark asked for you again, Demelza."_ Demelza looked at her friend without saying anything. She knew that Caroline didn’t like to tend to him, apparently he was annoying and with an unbearable temperament. He complained about everything and everything bothered him. It had been a couple of days and Caroline was already losing her patience. Demelza didn't understand, with her Poldark didn't cause too much trouble. She had to help him with everything, yes. But he generally had a good character. Of course, there was also what he had said. Demelza didn't know what to think of the man. But he was no longer her problem.

When the visiting hours came on Wednesday afternoon Demelza left one of the rooms and was walking down the hall when she saw a couple approaching. They were holding hands. He had light hair with ruffled curls that Demelza found familiar. She was tall, brunette with curves and a walk worthy of a model. Demelza stopped dead. Their faces were very familiar to her. Both were looking one by one at the numbers on the rooms’ doors until the woman saw her standing in the middle of the hall. _"Excuse me, do you know which one is Ross Poldark's room?"_ It was then that Demelza realized who they were. He was the young man standing behind Charles Poldark in the photo that was on the company's website, Trenwith's heir, Francis. And she... she was the woman who appeared on the front pages of the magazines next to Ross. The woman who finally tamed the black sheep of the Poldark family. Demelza couldn’t believe it. Unable to say a word, she pointed out the room. They both turned and went there. It seemed to Demelza that Francis squeezed the young woman's hand even more when they were about to enter. They closed the door behind them.


	11. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza tells her story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 11

Demelza walked down the hall from side to side in front of the door of Ross Poldark's room. Finally, the pieces fit together. His cousin and his girlfriend. Ross' pictures with Elizabeth in the gossip websites were not from so long ago, and Ross had been abroad taking care of his father for four months. Had they had separated before he left? Would they have broken up by phone while he was in America? None of that is your business! - Demelza told herself. But perhaps that was the reason, the family conflict, why nobody had come to visit him. The reason why he didn't want to see anyone. She couldn’t imagine Mr. Poldark being very happy now.

Watching that there was no one in the hall, Demelza approached the door and tried to listen. She only heard muted voices and couldn't understand what they were saying. She moved a little closer, almost sticking her ear against the door. _"Ross, you must be reasonable." -_ The man's voice said. _"What’s done is done. We are family…"_

_"Family? Did you remember we were family when you slept with my girlfriend? ”_ \- Ross replied. Judas! She had cheated on him...

Without thinking about it too much, Demelza went to the break-room and boiled some water. A moment later she entered the room carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a scone she had brought from her house for her to eat in the afternoon. _"It's tea time, Mr. Poldark." -_ She said opening the door with her back and interrupting the discussion she heard from the hallway. The three looked at her. _“I'm afraid it's time for the patient to take his medications. If you want to wait outside, I can let you know when we’re done.”_

Francis and Elizabeth looked at each other. Ross continued to watch Demelza, they never served him tea so early in the middle of the afternoon.

_"It won't be necessary, we're leaving."_ Francis told her. _“Ross.”_ The young man said and shook his head in greeting before leaving. Elizabeth followed him but before exiting the room she turned around and said _“Ross, I hope you get better.”_ Demelza watched the whole situation from one side of the room. She saw Elizabeth Chynoweth's pink cheeks and honey-colored eyes glazed with tears. She also watched as Ross Poldark looked at her spellbound, it was clear that he still felt something for her. Demelza closed the door behind Elizabeth and heard him give a relieved sigh.

_"Thank you."_ He said when she brought the table with the tray to the bed. _"Thank you very much, Demelza."_ She said nothing. Suddenly Demelza remembered how angry she was with him.

_"I'll go find Nurse Penvenen."_ She said and turned to leave.

_"No, wait. I want to apologize.” -_ Demelza stopped close to the door and turned to look at him.

_“I want to apologize for what happened, for what I said. I didn't want to cause you trouble. I… I was wrong, I had no right to say… forgive me.”_ Demelza stepped back into the room. After a moment she straightened his bed more, leaving him sitting with his back straight. _"I forgot the straw, do you think you can take the cup with your left hand?"_ Ross nodded. Demelza brought the table to his chest and stood on the side of the bed watching how he drank his tea and devoured the scone.

_“Will you tend to me again? It's not like I have anything against Nurse Penvenen, but it's not the same…”_ Then it was Demelza who sighed. _"I'm going to think about it" -_ she said with a small smile on her lips. Demelza continued to watch him and curiosity was more than getting the best of her.

_"You have a peculiar family, Mr. Poldark."_ Ross took a deep breath and shook his head slightly from side to side.

_“My family was my father and he is no longer with me. He passed away a few weeks ago. I was with him in the United States for a treatment, but in the end it didn't work. Pancreatic cancer.”_

_"I'm sorry."_ Demelza stretched her arm and lightly touched the fingers that peeked out of the sling.

_“When I returned, the night of the accident, I stopped by Trenwith. That’s my uncle's house. I thought, I don't know, I thought they would want to see me or wanted to know about my father. Maybe I wanted to see my ‘family’. I was surprised when I found my girlfriend there, I hadn’t told anyone I would return. She’s pregnant. She is going to marry my cousin.”_

Judas! But what a… Demelza's fingers entwined with his. How could anyone do something like that? Demelza didn’t understand. He evidently loved her, didn't she love him? They had been together for almost two years...

_"I wasn't paying much attention to the road that night..."_

_"Judas!"_ Demelza finally said. _"You could have been killed!"_

_"I don't think it would have mattered much..."_

_“You don’t mean it. Do you think your father would have wanted that?”_

_“My father is no longer here. It doesn't matter to anyone if I'm here or not.”_

_"That's not true."_ Demelza said and he looked at her curiously. _“There is always someone who cares. Don't you have a company? I am sure your employees are counting on you. And your cousin Verity? She is really worried… ” - "From the outside, it might seem simple, but it isn't..."_

_“Oh, come on Mister Poldark. Everyone has problems, we all have stories and that is why we mustn’t give up. Sometimes,"_ \- Demelza continued, untangling her hand from his fingers and placing the empty cup on the tray - _"something good can come out of the worst moments."_

_"I don't see how this could be the case."_ God, he was hardheaded...

_“I had a friend. Jinny. She was my best friend. We knew each other since childhood. Her house was close to mine and we grew up together. When I left my house we rented a small apartment while I studied medicine, Jinny worked in a cafe. One day she told me that she had met a boy, he was passing by. He was a french tourist. I never met him. Soon after that Jinny told me she was pregnant.”_ Ross looked at her carefully, he didn't know where she wanted to go with her story, but he could see that it was something important. Her countenance had acquired a solemn tone that he had never seen in her before. Demelza was still beside him, her fingers brushing the bedsheet over and over again, her gaze lost in the glow that came through the window. - _“She never saw him again. She had a complicated pregnancy but I never thought that… Who dies giving birth these days? ”_ Demelza sobbed. Ross saw himself suddenly sitting on the bed, the girl was standing on the side of his broken arm but he still managed to turn his body and take her hands with his healthy hand. Stupid arm, if he didn't have it tied against his chest he could place it around her shoulders and hugged her. Demelza brought a hand to her face and wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyelashes. _“My point is that… I lost my friend but in spite of that my life was filled with joy. By Julia. She is my daughter now. She’s the good thing that came out of the worst situation possible. And as you can imagine, I don't have time to flirt with doctors.”_ She said, hardening her tone and staring into his eyes. Ross still held her hand. _"I’m sorry."_ \- He muttered again. And he didn't know if he said it for her friend, for the problem he had caused her or for the tears that still shone in her eyes. He really was sorry and Ross promised not to complain again and to do his best to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story. Thanks for reading!


	12. I like this place and willingly could waste my time in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza finds something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a big thank you to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 12

It turned out that the suitcases, the backpack with the notebook and the rest of the stuff were still in the trunk of the BMW. Demelza had received a call from the police station on Monday morning and had promised to go by the next day to look for Ross Poldark's possessions. After the unwanted visits and conversation they had had, Demelza had again asked to exchange patients with Caroline, who rolled her eyes but sighed in relief. God knows what had taken hold of her to tell him Jinny's story. He looked so upset that afternoon. It was no wonder, his girlfriend and his cousin! What a pair of cheats and... traitors. And right at the worst time possible. Demelza really understood his bad mood and had only wanted to cheer him up and make him see that, although the situation was horrible, something good could come up later. She had no intention of crying like a little girl in front of him. Poldark had been very moved and comforted her, somehow. In short, she had agreed to assist him again and he had agreed to focus on his recovery and not growl at everyone.

Ross had received another visit over the weekend. John Henshawe had stopped by the clinic. Henshawe was one of the supermarket managers. He was in charge when Ross was gone. The captain, as the employees called him, had been sending him emails and messages but of course, Ross had no phone or internet access. And Henshawe hadn’t been able to see him during the visiting hours of the week. His news was not exactly good, the branches were staying afloat, but decisions had to be made and for that the owner was needed. Demelza had entered the room and had come to hear this last part of the conversation. _"Mr. Poldark needs at least another month of rest."_ She had said, meddling in the conversation between the men. Both of them looked at her and she saw Ross clench his lips trying to prevent his laughter from escaping. _"Don't worry, miss, we can survive a while more without him."_ The captain had replied.

Ross's health had improved considerably in the last week. Mainly, the cheek was not swollen anymore. He could open his left eye and had not lost his vision. At times it hurt terribly, but he no longer complained and took the pain killers without squealing. The only thing that remained, and it would remain forever unless he underwent cosmetic surgery, was a scar that was now red with black threads coming out of it, which crossed half of his face. Ross hadn’t yet decided what to do about it. The most important thing for him was to have mobility again in his arm and in his leg but for that, Demelza explained again and again, he had to wait for the bones to heal. So Ross had nothing else to do but lay in bed, talk to his nurse and watch TV all day. Yes, his life was still a disaster, but Ross understood that he should not unburden himself on other people, and Demelza had told him a few things that had made him reflect on that. The first was that each person was a world. It would never have occurred to him to think that such a tragedy was hiding behind such a young and cheerful girl. Men could sometimes be true scoundrels. But she only seemed to see the good side, and they had spent a good part of an afternoon watching photos of the baby. No one could say they were not mother and daughter. His favorite was the photo she had as the screensaver of her cell phone. The two of them were on the beach, holding hands walking towards the sea, or pretending they were walking because Demelza had told him the little one didn’t know how to walk alone yet. The sky looked clear and Demelza's loose red hair fell on her back, she wore sunglasses and a big smile, both of them looking towards the camera, the baby was laughing too. The first comment he made when he saw the image was _"Who took the picture?"_ Ross didn’t think it was a misplaced question. It was obvious, after all, that someone was with them and had taken the picture. Demelza told him it had been Caroline.

Another thing she’d said after he told her what had happened with Elizabeth was that it could have been worse. _"The earlier these things are known, the better. To avoid more problems later."_ Were her words and Ross understood what she meant. It was better now and not later, when they were married. It was an optimistic way of seeing things, but the betrayal hurt all the same. Finally, she was right. There were people who depended on him for the work he provided them. He was determined to focus on that once he got better.

_"Did you bring me scones?"_ He asked as soon as she entered the room. _"Good morning, Mr. Poldark."_ Demelza greeted him carrying the tray with breakfast. _“Yes, but I left it for the afternoon. There is only one."_

_"Only one?"_ \- his voice sounded pitiful.

_"Actually there are two, but one is for me."_ They both smiled. _“Sorry, I didn't have time to do more. I had a complicated night. ”_

_"Oh? Is Julia alright? ”_

_"Yes ... yes."_ Demelza didn’t want to expand on the subject. _“But I had time to make dinner and I didn't calculate well. Do you like meat pie?”_ Ross loved meat pie!

While Ross had breakfast, he already managed alone and had become accustomed to using his left hand, Demelza told him the news about his belongings.

_"I can go tomorrow but I need to take your ID, otherwise I don't think they would let me take your belongings."_

_"Great. It’s in my wallet. Did you say what I was wearing was brought in with me? ”_

When they moved Ross to the common room Demelza had put everything in the small closet that was embedded in a wall of the room. Ross told her that he had his wallet in his jacket’s pocket and, as he finished his breakfast, Demelza went to the closet to look for it. Ross couldn’t see her, when she opened the small door she was hidden behind it. She started looking in the pockets outside the leather jacket but found nothing. Then she continued with the ones inside. In one of the pockets, she felt something hard and strange. Demelza introduced her hand and took out a small rounded white velvet box from the pocket. Before she even thought about it she was opening it. Demelza had never seen a jewel like that. A ring with a huge Diamond? Sapphire? Demelza didn't know about those things, only that it was impressive. He was going to ask her to marry him. His girlfriend, Elizabeth. And she had cheated on him and was expecting a baby with his cousin. Demelza was not a person prone to hate but at that time she thought she hated her. How could she have done that? Demelza could feel the weight of the jewel in her hand, she wouldn’t like to be proposed to with such a ring. It was very presumptuous. But the ring was not for her, and who would want to marry a single mother anyway? She had never even had those ideas. Her life had not allowed her. Ross's voice made him jump a little.

_“Did you find it?”_ Demelza quickly closed the box and put it back in his pocket. In the other she found the wallet.

_"Yes."_ She answered closing the closet door and approaching him again.

_"Get some money too, to pay for the taxi."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Having nothing, nothing can he lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ross and Demelza get some news...

PART 13

It was a cruel coincidence that the same day Demelza brought Ross' belongings from his car from the police station and he was able to connect to the Internet with his notebook, which miraculously hadn’t been broken in the crash, was the same day that Francis Poldark and Elizabeth Chynoweth announced their engagement and impending marriage. They’d done it in a big way, had hired a photographer and agreed to give an interview to a local magazine. Caroline and Demelza saw the photos and read the article on Caroline's cell phone, both sitting, head against head, in the nurses' room. The bride looked splendid in light high-waist pants, with a tight white shirt and a cashmere shawl over her shoulders. She was sitting in an old room that looked like a palace. The article said it was Trenwith. Demelza opened her eyes so wide, she couldn’t believe anyone really lived there. Francis was standing beside her. In another image they were holding hands walking in a beautiful garden near to a fountain, the house looked blurred in the background. The photo was centered in such a way that one couldn’t help focusing on the huge ring she carried on her left hand. It was almost identical to the pompous ring Demelza had found in Ross's jacket. Apparently she had expensive tastes and her men knew it. In the last image Elizabeth was wearing a dress, Demelza looked for some sign of pregnancy in her but didn’t find any, she had the body of a model. The photos looked like they were taken to a couple of models, both posing or looking at the camera. They didn't look like a couple in love. Of course, in the article, they talked about how they had met and how romantic the marriage proposal had been and how happy and eager they were to start their lives together. At no time did they explicitly mention Ross, but his aura hovered between the lines. Mainly when they talked about the “obstacles” they had to overcome to be together. _"What a cheat!"_ Demelza said loudly just as Dwight was entering the room.

_"Who is a cheat?"_ Dwight asked smiling. _"No one, no one."_ Caroline said, quickly putting her phone in her pocket. Dwight sat next to them at the little table and proceeded to ask them about the health of each patient while Caroline made them tea. It was something he usually did. Dwight believed that it was important to know how nurses saw their patients and not to be guided only by the studies and exams he did, after all, they were the ones who spent most of the time with them. Dwight was a great doctor and surgeon but he was also an excellent person. Demelza had met him in her first year at University, he was her professor and Dwight had immediately realized Demelza's ability and her vocation to medicine. He’d encouraged and helped her, had become her tutor and they had established a beautiful friendship. It was he who attended Jinny at Demelza's desperate request, neither of them had enough money to cover medical expenses. But in the end, it was not possible to do anything, Jinny gave herself up and Dwight watched as his student's life changed completely. Dwight tried to convince Demelza that she should not abandon her studies, but Demelza had already stopped going to classes weeks before Julia was born to stay with and take care of her friend. She had no other alternative, she couldn’t face four more years of school alone and with a little girl in charge. She needed work and needed it quick, her part-time job would no longer be enough. Dwight had been the one who had done the paperwork so that the courses Demelza had already passed in medicine would serve her in the nursing career, which was considerably shorter, and so Demelza at least had a degree. Dwight had taken her to work with him at the clinic and the rest she had learned quickly from Caroline.

_"And how do you see Ross Poldark?"_ Dwight asked and Caroline put her elbows on the table and her face in her hands to listen carefully to her friend. Demelza didn't want to laugh in front of Dwight. She would have to talk to her friend when they were alone.

_“I see him quite well. The wound has healed completely and he has almost no bruises. The leg, he says, it doesn't hurt so much even though he continues to take the pain killers in the morning. He already manages to eat and have breakfast alone and looks in good spirits.”_

_"At least until now that his ex’s engagement hadn’t been on the cover of the newspapers."_ \- Caroline added. Dwight pretended not to hear anything and continued taking notes in his notepad.

_“Well, I’ll give him good news then. I’ll authorize him to get up. Gradually, he mustn’t overexert or support his weight on the broken leg. I will order to bring a wheelchair so he can move around the room. Tomorrow I’ll ask full studies again and if all is well we’ll start thinking about the discharge.”_

Discharge... Demelza thought how strange it would be when he was no longer in the clinic. Of course, it was something that was going to happen sooner or later, it's just that Demelza hadn't thought it would be so soon. It was silly, Demelza had seen hundreds of patients come and go and had never felt that, had never thought that she would miss a patient when he was no longer there.

_“Do you think you can manage? Demelza?”_

_"Excuse me, what did you say?"_

_"If you think you can manage alone with Ross Poldark or do you want me to send one of the kinesiology boys to help you?"_ Dwight repeated. The kinesiology "boys" as they called them were the male nurses who were in charge of the recovery stage. None of them measured less than one-eighty and they were able to lift anything.

_"No need Dwight, I'll manage."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. With mirth and laughter let old wrinkles come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross faces a new challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, new chapters will be here soon.  
> Thanks to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 14

Ross and Demelza were both staring at the wheelchair. It had been taken to the room a few minutes ago. Demelza was with her arms ajar, hands on her waist, the first thing Ross Poldark had said when he saw it was _"I'm not going to sit on that."_ \- And Demelza had replied to him that he was going to sit on the chair or not get up at all because he couldn't move around with just one leg. _"I'll jump."_ \- he said back to her. Though Ross could tell his nurse was not in the mood for jokes. _"Can't I use a cane or a crutch?"_

_“Not with the arm in the sling. When the arm is healed you can use a crutch, but for now you must settle for the chair. If you don't want it, I'll take it back and you can stay in bed until you can walk again.”_ Demelza then reached for the chair to take it away. _"Okay, wait. Jesus."_ He stopped her. God, she really wasn't in a good mood that morning. _"You don't have to get angry, I'll sit on the damned chair."_

Demelza stared at him when he said that and dropped her hands from her waist. She hadn't realized she was being rude. Demelza tried to shake off her bad temper. It had invaded her without her knowing why. Her annoyance had begun when Dwight told her that he would soon discharge her patient. She really had no reason to feel that way, and less to be rude to him.

Ross saw her take a deep breath, then smiled again as it was usual to her. He wondered what could have bothered her or if something had happened to her. She lifted the back of the bed as much as she could and then helped him sit down. She lowered his legs off the bed, they were left hanging a few inches from the floor. Then she stood in front of him. _"Well, we'll go slowly."_ She said. _“First, you’ll try to stand up for a moment and sit back in bed. Try not to move your right leg and don't rest it on the floor. Ready?”_ Ross nodded. His body was numb from the lack of movement in recent weeks and for a moment he staggered to support his full weight on just one leg but Demelza held him. One arm under his good arm, the other hand on his waist, below the sling. His hand went to her shoulder.

Ross Poldark straightened before her. He was taller than she thought. She was quite tall herself but his eyes were a couple of centimeters above hers, and he was barefooted. They were standing very close to each other, Ross's hand squeezed her shoulder and she held him firmly by the waist. Demelza looked up, Ross watched her closely, _"Is everything alright?"_ He asked. _"Yes. And you? ”_ Demelza moved her head to the side, they were very close. _"Sit down again."_ Ross sat back on the edge of the bed. _"Sure you’re ok? You seem worried.”_

_"Yes. Yes, everything is fine.”_ She said and smiled, but Ross noticed that her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Obviously whatever had happened to her she didn't want to share with him and why should she? He was just her patient. He would stop thinking about matters that did not concern him and concentrate on what he ought to do, which at the moment was sitting in that damn chair.

_"Am I not too heavy for you?"_ He asked and only then did he realize that he still had his hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice either. _"Don't you worry, Sir. I'm stronger than I look."_

_“Don’t call me that. You make me feel old. Old and disabled.”_ Demelza smiled heartily this time.

_“I don't think your age is something I can help with, and you will be less disabled when you sit on that chair. If you behave, I'll take you for a ride to the parking lot.”_ Ross laughed too. That was the Demelza he was used to.

Demelza brought the chair next to the bed and explained how to turn his body to sit on it. Then she helped him up again. Again standing face to face Ross asked: _"How old are you?"_

_"Twenty two."_

God, she was almost a child. And she had lived so much. She seemed older, but maybe not. Watching her closely, her soft skin and delicate lips, yes, she was very young but there was something else in her that made her look older than she was, not in age but in the confident way she moved and acted. What was he doing at 22? Getting drunk in a bar for sure… And the girls of that age? Ross had never met anyone as responsible as Demelza, not at that age at least.

After maneuvering awkwardly with his left foot, Ross finally sat down in the wheelchair. Demelza looked at him triumphantly. _“Well, where do you want to go? To the bathroom or to look out the window? ”_ She joked.

The only thing Ross could do on his own was to move in circles, which he did a couple of times until he stopped in front of Demelza who watched him amused.

_"I'd like to take a bath."_


	15. Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ladymadchan for fixing my grammar mistakes

PART 15

Demelza had left Ross sitting in front of the window for a little moment while she searched for the necessary items for the bath and took care of other patients. That way she would have more time to bestow to Mr. Poldark, Ross, as she was supposed to call him now. She still wasn't quite sure about that, no matter how much he didn't like her to call him ‘Sir’ or ‘Mr. Poldark’. As she had supposed, when she entered with Dwight into the room earlier they found him with a sad face and the notebook closed in front of him on the table, but then he had quickly cheered up when Dwight gave him permission to get out of bed.

It took Demelza some time to come back to the room. Her hands were full of towels, the shampoo she used to wash his hair with and a big plastic bag. Ross had turned on the telly, there wasn’t much to see from the window of the second floor other than cars passing by the street, and not even these passed very often. _"Do you think you'll have time to shave me too?"_ Ross didn't want to imply anything with that, but even he realized that it had sounded like a reproach, like she had taken too long to return. _“I mean, if you were going to do it, I'd like to use my shaver. I just realized that it is in one of my bags.”_

_"Sure. No problem.”_ Demelza walked over and pushed the chair to the bathroom’s door, before entering she wrapped the leg with the cast tightly with the plastic bag she had brought, putting a lot of tape around it. Ross was about to comment that it was so tight that not even blood would pass, much less water, but thought it better and said nothing. Then she pushed him again and they entered. It was more spacious than a normal bathroom, with supports and handles where they were needed so that a person with reduced mobility could move inside. Ross imagined he would be able to manage alone in there, for certain things at least, but to take a bath he still needed help.

There was no separation between the shower and the toilet, so Demelza brought him as much closer as she could to the plastic chair under the shower. She untied the knot in his neck that was holding the hospital gown. _"That's fine" -_ he said somewhat shy and she understood what he meant. After the first day they met, Ross had asked the nurse on the night shift - she was a kind old lady - to tend to his underwear and Demelza had not commented on it. After helping him move to the plastic chair, which implied him semi-naked holding on to her, Demelza pulled the wheelchair out of the bathroom and when she went back in she closed the door behind her. She had taken off her shoes and socks. There was no reason for them to get wet. _"I will take off the sling, but you must promise me that you will not move your arm."_ Very carefully Demelza released his arm and just left the strap that held it by his neck. Ross opened and closed his fingers slowly, they were totally numb. _"What did I just say?"_ Ross looked at his nurse, she had crouched beside him to roll up her green pants. Her legs were uncovered to the knees. Ross was surprised when a stream of water fell on his arm, he was distracted. Demelza had taken out the manual watering and was regulating the temperature. _"I'm sorry. Is it too hot? ”_

_"No, it's perfect."_

Ross stood still while Demelza wetted his entire body and carefully soaped his shoulders and back and then again poured water to remove the foam. It was the most pleasant feeling that Ross could remember. Carefully, she continued to slide the sponge through his arms, his neck and his chest. Ross had closed his eyes. _“Do you think you could open the head shower? I would like to be under the rain. ”_

_"Yes, I think it will be easier to wash your hair too, so I’ll have both hands."_

Ross felt Demelza move around him, but he didn't open his eyes. A minute later the water fell hard on his hair. He threw back his head, enjoying the sensation of water hitting his face. It was amazing that something so mundane could be so pleasant. Demelza put her hands to his head and Ross felt the perfume of the shampoo she always brought to wash his hair. Her hands massaged his scalp, unraveling strands of hair as they passed. She had a hand near each side of his temple when Ross opened his eyes again. All he saw were two breasts swaying in front of his face.

Demelza, knowing that the shower was going to splatter her, had taken off her jacket. Underneath there was only a tight white sleeveless cotton shirt and a pink lace bra that Ross was now admiring with concentration as she massaged his hair.

And then the inevitable happened.

_"Demelza, stop ... Stop, Demelza!"_

Ross's hand abruptly took her wrist and held it in the air away from him. _"Stop. Leave me alone."_

"What? Oh…” Demelza just had to look down to understand what was happening.

_"Can you leave me alone?"_

_“Ehh… yes. Of course, of course… there is only a little bit of shampoo in the ha... ”_

_“Yes, I’ll manage. Could you…? ”_ Ross wasn't looking at her when Demelza took her jacket and left the bathroom. As soon as she left he managed to fully open the cold water and tried to think of anything but his nurse and how her body had wiggled in front of his eyes.

Meanwhile, Demelza was waiting on the other side of the door, the green jacket on and the pants back to the ankles. She just hoped Ross didn't feel bad. She should have thought about that, it wasn't something totally out of the ordinary when her job was to touch another person's body. She could be totally professional about it, but still, Demelza felt her cheeks burn and her heart beat faster in her chest. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door when she heard the water stopped running. _“Ross? I'm going in."_

Demelza wrapped Ross's body with a large towel, and with another began to dry his hair taking care not to get closer than necessary.

_"Demelza…"_ Ross said, his voice shy and concerned, _"... I don't know what ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..."_

Demelza left what she was doing and went to stand in front of him, Ross looked up at her. His cheeks a shade more reddish than a strawberry. _"Do not worry, forget it."_

_"But I…"_

_“Don't say anything Ross, you were just enjoying your bath. That was all, just forget about it.”_ But Ross didn't think he could forget what he had seen. Her torso, usually covered by the broad uniform, her small waist, her fingers massaging his hair and her perfect breasts in front of his eyes.

Ross was already back in bed. The truth was he was exhausted and his whole body felt like jelly. _"I think we're going to have to leave the shave for tomorrow, you can barely keep your eyes open."_ He heard her say. While Demelza was tucking him under the covers another sound reached his ears, she was humming. Already more asleep than awake, Ross couldn’t identify the melody, but this led him into his dreams. Demelza dried the bathroom and one by one picked up all the wet towels that had been thrown on the floor. Then she turned off the light and before leaving she stood for a moment looking at the man sleeping in the bed. _"I'm going to miss you, Mr. Poldark."_ She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you're enjoying this story.


	16. Fortune brings in some boats that are not steered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Demelza have good news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and thank you for the comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. And a big thank you to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 16

Neither of them mentioned the incident of the day before ever again. One because he was very ashamed, the other because she didn't think it was really important. Ross spent the morning getting medical exams, which meant wandering through different floors of the hospital. Demelza pushed the wheelchair and helped him up and down the stretchers. She noticed how some of the other patients recognized who he was and stared at him curiously, it was kind of funny. Apparently the scar on the face had not affected the attraction he generated in women. Demelza thought about his girlfriend again, she still couldn't understand her decision to leave him for his cousin. Would it really have been for money? Demelza had been reading some comments on Twitter in response to the article announcing the engagement. There were people who believed that Elizabeth had swapped Ross for Francis simply because the latter was the heir of the Trenwith Empire, a better catch. Of course, there was another explanation. It had occurred to Demelza that if Elizabeth had cheated on him with his cousin and she had gotten pregnant, she would have had no choice but to leave him... maybe, maybe there was a possibility she could still love him but she couldn't be with him... That was stupid. No, surely if she loved him she wouldn’t have cheated on him in the first place. If she loved him she would have traveled with him to America.

_“Demelza? Demelza, are you alright? We can go now.”_ Ross interrupted her ravings. Demelza began pushing the chair down the hall, back to the room. That had been the last exam.

_“Do you think we could go outside? You said you’d take me for a drive in the parking lot.” -_ He said when they’d entered the elevator. She hesitated for a moment, Ross was with his leg up and his arm tight, covered with a blanket. The weather was nice that day, going out for a bit of air wouldn't hurt him. Demelza pressed on the Ground Floor button.

She took him to the place where she and Caroline sometimes went to eat their lunch. A little away from the parking lot, at the back of the clinic there was a large tree with some benches underneath Demelza supposed had been put there thinking about the patients’ relatives, so they could sit far from the grief of the hospital, but rarely was someone there. Demelza stopped in front of a bench and adjusted Ross's blanket, making sure to cover his shoulders and then sat beside him.

_"It's not so cold."_ \- he said. Breathing deeply, the air felt pleasant on his face. He was tired of being locked in that room and the change was very pleasant.

_"Don't tell Dr. Enys that I brought you here or you'll get me in trouble again_." Ross looked at his nurse, she didn't look at him. Her eyes were lost on something he couldn’t see. Demelza had been behaving strangely since the previous day. Since before the... incident. God, how embarrassing. He didn't even want to think about it. What would she have thought about it? Demelza had downplayed him and what had happened saying it was not his fault. He wondered what was going through her mind right now.

Both remained silent, each absorbed in their thoughts. The tall branches of the tree hid them from the midday sun.

_"How was Dr. Enys like as a child?"_ Demelza asked suddenly. Ross looked at her again, confused by her question.

_“Didn’t you go to school together? Don't you remember him?”_ Ross shook his head. _“He told me when they brought you, he recognized you immediately. Maybe you went to different classes, Dwight is a couple of years younger than you.”_

‘Dwight.’ Ross repeated in his mind. _“No, I don’t remember him. I didn't... pay much attention at school. I was a very troublesome child.”_ That made her smile.

_"I can imagine so. And now? Are you still problematic now?”_

_"Maybe, I don’t know. I guess we'll have to see when I get out of here.”_

Demelza took a big breath of air and lowered her gaze to her hands resting on her lap. _“Maybe you'll find out soon enough. If today's studies go well, Dwight will discharge you.”_ Demelza looked up and offered him a smile. That was supposed to be good news and he should be glad to hear it. But to Ross, the novelty of returning home had not caused him the happiness that it was supposed to. It had rather caused him a sense of uncertainty and sadness he had no reason to feel. Not very different from what Demelza herself felt.

_"So soon? I still can't move, or do anything for myself… ”_ and the idea of returning and being alone in Nampara seemed intolerable. And without being able to get out he would be locked. All of his father's things were still there, surely the house was falling apart. Nampara was a cottage that needed constant care and Jud and Prudie probably wouldn't have done anything in all this time. Here, here at least he had Demelza. It hadn’t occurred to him that he would be sent home before he was fully recovered.

_“You should talk about that with Dr. Enys. I think we better get in, it's time for lunch.”_

The two made the trip back in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Desire of having is the sin of covetousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has an idea

PART 17

The idea had occurred to Ross the moment Demelza had told him that he would soon return home. Well, soon had arrived faster than either of them thought. The next day DrEnys informed him that the x-rays had gone well, the arm was almost healed and he could take off the sling in a week. The leg cast would take a couple more weeks but in the meantime he could do rehabilitation on the arm so when he was ready he could use crutches. The only thing missing was the result of the head’s MRI scan, which would be ready the next day, but Dwight was confident there would be no problem. Ross had no headaches or dizziness and his vision was perfect. The stitches on the scar had been removed more than a week ago. So, the doctor had told him, he must be glad that he would return home. But glad was far from what Ross felt. Going back home alone, where no one expected him and where he would be surrounded by memories of his father and a life that was not meant to be. It wasn’t a prospect he awaited anxiously. If he could move freely and leave the house and go to work it would be different. But for that, he’d have to wait weeks. Ross had finally asked Dr. Enys if he knew him from somewhere - he didn't really remember. But Demelza had told him - had confirmed that they had actually gone to the same school, even though he was a year younger. Dwight had also told him they had a common acquaintance, Mark Daniel, who was an old employee of Ross. Dwight and Ross had met a few years ago at Mark’s wedding. Ross didn’t remember anything about the wedding, or all he remembered was the hangover with which he had awoken the next day. Dwight raised his eyebrows. _“Do you still see him? Mark?”_ It seemed to Ross that the doctor blushed and looked away. _"No, I think he moved to another city... Ross, you will need help,"_ \- Dwight said to change the subject - _"at least for the first few weeks. If there is no one who can help you I’ll ask Demelza to call for private nursing services. They can send a nurse to your home.”_

Ross hadn't said anything to Dwight at the time. The idea was already in his head, but it might seem crazy to Demelza. It was, in fact, a pretty crazy idea but there was no alternative in his mind. He would not submit himself to strange hands and less would let a stranger into his house. Demelza still had a weird attitude towards him and Ross had begun to suspect that her behavior had something to do with him being discharged. Of course, at times his assumption seemed ridiculous, how would it affect her him being out of the hospital? In any case it was better, less work for her. No patient demanded as much time as he did. Surely it was something else that worried her.

_"Do you want to watch a movie?"_ \- She asked when he finished lunch.

_"No. I have to check some mails.”_

_"Do you want me to fetch you the notebook?"_

_"No, I'll see them on the cell phone, thank you."_

_"All right. I'll be back in a little while to see if you need anything… and I'll bring you the nurses’ services phone number. ”_

Demelza was already with one foot in the hall when she heard Ross calling her. She went back into the room. He said nothing so she approached the bed. _"Yes?"_

He cleared his throat before speaking.

_“I wanted to ask you ... if you are well. If there is something worrying you?”_ Demelza looked at him without understanding. _"I don't know, you seem somewhat distracted lately..."_ \- Oh Judas! Had it been so obvious? - _"You know you can talk to me if you want to, if you need to speak with someone..."_ Ross's words came out of his lips without him being able to stop them. What was he saying? Was he her friend? She is your nurse, for heaven’s sake! Why on earth would she tell you what is happening with her? And why does it matter to you?

Demelza forced a smile. She was behaving like an idiot and the worst part was that her patient had noticed. You are here to help him, not he to you. And what is wrong with you anyway? You are only depressed because he will leave tomorrow. He has to leave sooner or later, you're being ridiculous! Ridiculous and unprofessional. Demelza opened her mouth to tell him that nothing was wrong with her.

_“Until tomorrow, you mean. I can talk to you until tomorrow.” -_ Judas! Ross frowned. _“Everything is fine… thanks for asking, but nothing’s wrong with me, really. I'll be back with that number in a moment. ”_

_“Demelza, wait. About that… ”-_ well, it’s better to ask once and for all. - _“Do you think you… do you think it could be you who came home with me to help?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay. More chapters coming soon!


	18. To do a great right do a little wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza's answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to the lovely Ladymadchan for taking the time to check on this story even through these difficult times.

PART 18

Demelza's eyes widened like two big blue lanterns.

_"I’ll pay you of course, and you will have a flexible schedule and fewer patients… well, it will be only me..."_ \- Ross continued talking. Demelza's mind had gone blank. She didn't understand what he was proposing. Help him? Be his private nurse? Demelza couldn’t leave the hospital, it was a good job and she needed stability to continue with Julia's adoption papers. _"Mister Poldark, I …"_

Great. He was Mister Poldark again. _“Ross.”_ – he corrected her.

_“Ross, I appreciate it. But I'm not a private nurse. I can't leave my job... "_

_"Why not?"_

_“Because… well because I work here. And it's a dependable job, with Julia I can't…”_

_“I’ll pay you twice what you earn here, or whatever you want. Surely Dwight will give you permission, I'll talk to him. It will be something temporary until I recover. After everything we've been through together, you won't let me go half-healed, not when I haven't fully recovered yet, right?”_

It was not the idea of money that interested Demelza and that was the worst part of it; although it wouldn't hurt to save a little more. Maybe she could save enough money to move to a bigger apartment, maybe it could have a patio where Julia could play and she could have some flower pots. But it wasn't just that. He was right, he was her patient. She wanted to see him recovered. That is what Demelza told herself...

His young nurse remained silent for a few moments. It was all nonsense. He had to settle for anyone else to help him. What difference would it make? She would say no and he would not insist. Demelza would call the nurses’ service and hire another person.

_“Where… where is your house?”_

Ross was invaded by a wave of hope, and he settled himself better on the pillow. Demelza, of course, assisted him.

_"Nampara. It's on the coast on the way to Sawle. ”_

_"Oh. ‘Tis a bit far.”_

_"Not so much..."_ Ross explained how she could take one of the buses that stopped on the road near his house. Then he offered to pay for an Uber if she didn't want to take public transport. But Demelza had traced the road map in her head and it was not really as far from her house as she had thought at the beginning if she avoided the routes and simply rode a bicycle. It had been months since she wanted to start exercising but never seemed to find the time, maybe it would be a good opportunity. Judas! She couldn't believe she was really considering it. _"And you just have to come on weekdays, you can have the weekends free to be with Julia..."_

I thought you weren’t going to insist on her coming?

_"I don’t know. I would have to think about it. This is a good job… ”_

_"It would only be for a few weeks, surely Dwight will have no problem."_

Yes, Dwight, in fact, had no problem. Demelza had told him about Ross's offer to ask for his opinion on the matter. Asking him for advice as she had done since they’d met. But Demelza had already made up her mind, or at least she knew what she really wanted. Even if she didn't tell anyone and denied it to herself, she wanted to take care of Ross Poldark. He needed someone and she had been there for him, and she really wanted to see him recovered. Dwight heard her talk, but even when she asked him what she should do, he knew she had already taken her decision.

To keep her from losing her job, Dwight had granted Demelza approval for a month. That way she would keep the job and the health insurance, although she wouldn't receive the salary. Caroline would have to cover her because Dwight didn't want to hire a replacement knowing Demelza would return. And soon everything was arranged. Ross smiled broadly when Demelza told him she accepted. For him after only receiving bad news in the last months, having Demelza accompany him on his return home was a great relief because he didn’t want to meet another person and Jud and Prudie were good for nothing. Surely they wouldn’t be of any help. And the idea of being home alone was what really frightened him, or what he wanted to avoid. Demelza would be a pleasant company as she had been all this time. Besides, she already knew him. She knew his temper and apparently knew how to deal with it. Elizabeth used to say that when he was in a bad mood he was unbearable. Well, maybe she was right, but Demelza knew how to placate his character and had taught him to see things from a different angle... God, why was he comparing Demelza to Elizabeth? The main thing was that Demelza was a good professional, an excellent nurse. That was all. She would help him these days when he was still unable to move and then with the rehab. Then she would go back to work at the clinic and they would not see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your comments, they're much appreciated. More chapters coming soon!


	19. I bear a charmed life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 19

The taxi driver wasn’t pleased with all the things they had to carry. Ross would have to give him a generous tip when they arrived. He was sitting at the front, in the passenger seat. The driver had put the wheelchair and handbag without much care in the trunk, and Demelza was traveling in the back seat, in the small place left by the largest suitcase, with his backpack with the notebook on her lap.

Demelza had gone to the clinic that morning, although she had technically stopped working there the day before. That day she was just going to look for Ross who’d been discharged, and then they would both go to his home, Nampara. Demelza hadn’t been quite sure how to dress that morning. Should she continue to wear her uniform while working at Ross's house? When in doubt she put on her nurse’s uniform as usual, but she should check with her new boss during the day.

Ross's clothes had not been easier to choose. A white T-shirt, Demelza had taken one of the many that were in the suitcase, but then the pants were trickier and she had to cut one of the sides of the leg with a scissor so he could wear them over the plaster. Ross had also objected to wearing his leather jacket and had finished with a black cotton hoodie because Demelza refused to leave him out without a coat. She could swear he was being stubborn on purpose. But the jokes were left aside as they made their way to Nampara.

Ross's thoughts had returned to the last days he’d spent at his house, with his father sick and preparing for a trip that they didn't know how long would last. Ross wondered if he had done well? Would his father have not preferred to stay at home and die in his own bed? It was he who had insisted on the treatment in the United States. His house would be full of memories. Ross had always considered Nampara as his father's house, and it really was. Joshua was owner and lord and had kept his home intact since his mother's death, only a few things had changed. An armchair that no longer served to even support the feet, a new television, a new table in the dining room. That had been bought the first time Ross had brought Elizabeth for dinner. It was a large carob table for twelve people, which was barely used. After Elizabeth's first visit, Joshua had also remodeled the kitchen. And if the table had little use the kitchen was still good as new. If his father thought Elizabeth, in becoming the lady of the house, would take care of the meals he was very wrong. Elizabeth was barely able to prepare tea without help. She preferred to eat outside. And Prudie, his old maid, was very overwhelmed by the new and modern kitchen and she avoided entering into it at all costs and only limited herself to using the stove and turning on the oven when it was absolutely necessary. As for him, since he had been old enough to come and go without permission, Nampara was a place to spend the night occasionally. He had lived in London with friends for a while studying and here and there depending on where life took him. Joshua had never put pressure on him, just asked for him to pursue a career if possible. Not like Francis, whose father Charles had rented a nice apartment in Oxford and had paid for his studies and when he just graduated brought him back by the ears to Cornwall to work in the family business. Ross had returned when his father had begun to get sick and had occupied the same room he had as a child. None of the rooms in the old Nampara were very wide, it had been built like that and it was very difficult to make renovations with the thick and rough stone walls. Some would say it was part of its charm. His room was the only place in the house that Ross had claimed as his. In truth, he had no great desire to return to it now. Elizabeth's belongings will be all over his room. She used to stay several times a week. Ross was not very welcome at his in-laws' house. So Elizabeth had begun to leave clothes in his drawers. She had taken more than half of his closet for herself and had her shampoo, creams and other things in the bathroom. If he could, Ross would put everything in a box and take it out to the trash.

The trip was made in silence. Demelza was almost crushed between the huge suitcase and the door. She had wanted to search Nampara on Google maps the night before but hadn’t had the time. Julia was getting a new tooth and had been upset and hadn’t wanted to leave her arms since she had gone to look for her at Mrs. Martin's house. She had had to prepare dinner carrying her and they had both fallen asleep while Demelza read her a story. Luckily Julia was always very excited to see Mrs. Martin's grandchildren and she didn't make much fuss when Demelza left her in the morning. The landscape that Demelza saw passing through the window was increasingly green once they left town, more and more as they went into the countryside. From time to time, through the small openings of the hedge on the side of the road large areas of sown fields were seen, in others cattle were grazing.

After a couple of kilometers, Ross told the taxi driver to take a narrow dirt road at the left. Demelza watched closely the bus stop they left behind because that would be her stop if she came by bus. When leaving the route they crossed a small grove and then they went out to the open field. The small path was surrounded by a field full of small flowers that seemed to form a multicolored mattress that swayed gently in the wind. Demelza brought her nose closer to the window. Ross saw her move within the corner of his eye and watched her through the rearview mirror. She had a look of amazement and a faint smile painted on her lips.

Demelza saw her peek out after turning a closed curve. Surrounded by green trees, it seemed to be the product of nature. There, on a small green hill, was Nampara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and for the kudos and comments. Hope everyone is safe at home in these difficult times.  
> A new chapter will be up soon.


	20. Old fashions please me best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza arrives at Nampara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 20

It was the prettiest house Demelza had ever seen. Its stone exterior and thatched roof made it seem as if it had been born from the land itself. Immediately upon leaving the car she felt the salty sea air on her face. She had forgotten, Ross had told her that it was near the sea. After helping Ross and lowering his bags, Demelza took a moment to look around while he paid the taxi driver. The house had a small stone fence in front, but there were no neighbors. Around it there was nothing but fields and some trees here and there. The main road was hidden behind al tall hedge. The house had two floors and some other buildings at the back she could see hovering over the rock wall.

Demelza realized that Ross was watching her when she heard the car engine start and turn around to get back on the road.

_“So… welcome. What do you think?"_

_“Ross,”_ \- she snapped with a smile - _“it’s beautiful. Have you always lived here? ”_ Demelza approached from behind and began to push the wheelchair towards the entrance, she would return for the other things later.

_"Yes. Well, not always. But I was born here. There, in that room. ”_ Ross pointed to a window on the top floor. Demelza was surprised to find the main door was unlocked. Ross told her to simply push it. The heavy wooden door opened with a squeak and they were inside. The house was very dark. The lights were all off and the windows covered with dust and dirty curtains. _“Jud! Prudie!”_ Demelza looked at her boss, who was he calling? They went a little deeper into the house, she brought him next to a large table and then looked for the light knob. Only one lamp of the many that hung from a large chandelier in the living room was lit. While Demelza opened the curtains and windows two people appeared through the back door. She jumped when she saw them and they when they saw Ross.

_“Young Ross!” –_ the woman exclaimed.

_“You were left in a position of trust! And this is how you pay me? The house falls apart, what have you been doing all this time?”_ Ross spoke to them harshly and the man and the woman looked at their feet as they listened. They were just an old couple. The man was missing some teeth, and the woman could use a comb through her hair and both had to take a good bath. Demelza stood near Ross and was also listening carefully to what he said. The old couple was looking at her sideways.

_“And what were we going to do, young Ross? Without a master to guide us... ”_

_“Well, now you have a new master and you will do what I say and if you don't you’ll end up in the streets.”_ They both looked at each other and pursed their lips but dared not contradict him. It was the first time Demelza had heard him talk like that, and she was also a little intimidated.

_"And who is she?"_ The woman finally asked moving her head in her direction.

_“She is Demelza, my nurse. Demelza, they are Jud and Prudie Paynter. Both will obey what she tells you. Jud, go get the bags from outside. ”_ The three looked at him startled and when Ross and Demelza were alone again she asked him:

_"I thought you didn't have anyone to help you and it turns out you have two servants!"_

_“They don't count, they are good for nothing. Look how well they have taken care of the house.”_

Demelza looked around. Yes, everything was in disarray. All the surfaces, tables, chairs, and armchairs were covered by a layer of dust that made the whole place look gray. The floor was more than dirty. There was dry grass here and there. It would not surprise her that a chicken would be hatching its eggs in a corner. It would take a good time to clean everything. The furniture was old but gave personality to the room. The only modern thing there was a large table that, although new, did not match up with the rest of the furniture. Demelza continued opening windows and taking out curtains that she decided to take off to wash them. As more light entered the room more they could see the state in which it was. Ross was furious with his servants, it was worse than he had thought. _"Prudie!"_

The maid appeared murmuring after a moment, but before Ross started yelling at her Demelza said _"Can you show me where the washing machine is?"_

_"Let her do it."_ Ross ordered while Demelza gave her the curtains. Demelza smiled at Prudie when Ross didn't see her, _“Show me where the kitchen is, please. I’ll make you a tea, Ross, to take the pain killers. Then you should go to bed for a while, you've had enough excitement for a day.”_

Prudie and Demelza left before he could say anything. The woman led Demelza down a dark hallway and stopped in front of a door. _"There’s is the kitchen."_ Demelza thanked her and then told her it would be good if Mr. Poldark's room was clean and his bed had fresh sheets for when he went up. She would entertain him a little longer with the tea to give her time to arrange the bedroom. She wouldn't want his master to give her another nagging. Prudie looked at her with bulging eyes and nodded _"Yes, miss."_ No one wanted Ross to give another sermon. She watched her go quickly to the back stairs.

The kitchen was simply spectacular. It seemed out of a catalog. Large and with long marble countertops and an island in the center, it didn't seem to belong to the same house. Demelza imagined how many things she could cook there. She liked to cook and most of all she loved to bake, she had been watching Bake Off for so many years. The kitchen in her apartment was tiny and she managed quite well, but this... this was a dream kitchen. All surfaces were also covered by a thin layer of dust, but it wasn't as bad as the rest of the house. There, it seemed, no one had ever entered, everything seemed new and unused. Demelza looked for the electric kettle but all the counters were empty, there was only one kettle on the stove. She began to open doors and, to her surprise, she found many appliances still in their unopened boxes. Blenders, coffee makers, toasters, there was everything. Apparently no one had ever used anything. She finally found the kettle and while she waited for the water to boil Demelza began the search for a cup and discovered several sets of delicate dinnerware without a doubt untouched.

She took a while to bring the tea. Meanwhile, Jud informed Ross about the state of the house. With his pride hurt, Jud explained to his master that they had harvested the field and the animals were well taken care of. They were a couple of peasants after all, not stewards. That earned him another lecture from Ross, but it was a relief to know that at least they had taken care of the farm.

_“I'm sorry, but there are only a couple of cookies.”_ Demelza interrupted them, bringing the cup and a packet of cookies in her hands. Ross shook his head at his servant.

_“Make a list of everything you deem necessary Demelza and give it to Jud. He will go find what is needed.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos, and comments, they mean a lot ;)


	21. One touch of nature makes all world kin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza first day at Nampara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 21

To Ross's surprise, when they went up to his room it was quite tidy. Climbing the stairs had been really challenging and it took Jud's help to do it. He rested his weight on his old servant’s shoulders and leaped up step by step. He had refused to have Demelza help him alone, which earned him a _'that's what I'm here for'_ sermon, but then she settled with Jud carrying him with her supervising. The old man would surely have dropped him halfway up the stairs if he was on his own. On top of everything, the door to his room was very narrow and the wheelchair didn’t fit. With all that hustle Ross fell exhausted on his bed.

Demelza hadn’t wasted time while Ross slept. The first thing she had done was to inspect the place. Ross's room was small and it would take a lot of work and a lot of effort from Ross to move there. The ideal thing would be a room on the ground floor, but Prudie told her there was only the service room where she and her husband slept and that it was just as small. The only bigger room was the master bedroom, and indeed it was. Demelza didn't want to intrude, but she sneaked into the room just to take a look. The en suite bathroom was also bigger. It was the most practical room in the whole house. While she waited for Jud to return from buying the items on the list Demelza had given him, she also inspected the outskirts of the house. Followed closely by Prudie, who seemed to be judging her, Demelza went out into the courtyard where the curtains were already hanging on a rope. Demelza smiled in gratitude at the old maid who made a slight movement with her head at her. Then she exited through a wooden back door that was next to what appeared to be a stable and went out into a field full of tall grass. _"This all belongs to old Joshua and now to young Ross, up until there, Wheal Leisure."_ Prudie said, pointing to the ruins of a stone smokestack that could be seen in the distance. The remnants of a mine, chimneys like that were strewn all over Cornwall.

_"Don't you have a dog?"_ Demelza asked. The house would be ideal for a puppy to play and jump and run across the fields. And also to keep the old servants active. Prudie shook her head. _"Is the beach too far?"_ Demelza believed not. She could feel its air burning her face. She would have to wear sunscreen if she was going to be outside for too long. _“You can go down to Nampara Cove there, and Hendrawna is on this side. Come on, I'll show it to you.”_ Prudie guided Demelza around the side of the field. A few meters ahead they found a small stone wall to protect the crops, said the woman. They passed an opening in the wall where they could go down to the beach, the servant pointed out. They walked a little more and suddenly the sea appeared below them. They were on a cliff, the wall now separating the fields from the precipice until it disappeared between the rocks and the beach stretched out before them. A large expanse of sand surrounded by cliffs, rocks, and caves. The waves of the blue sea gently caressing the shore again and again. Demelza had never heard of that beach, apparently the only way to access it was through the Poldark fields. She looked towards the smokestack of Wheal Leisure again, still visible at a great distance. _"D’ you have a private beach?"_ Demelza said more to herself than asking the woman.

_"Yes. Joshua let the neighbors use it, but since he had been sick they have stopped coming. You know, out of respect. Mr. Joshua and Mrs. Grace were very dear.”_ Demelza continued to admire the landscape for a few more moments, the wind ruffling her hair and the sound was a sigh of tranquility around her.

Ross woke up to the noise he heard downstairs. He didn't know how long he had slept but it was still daylight. With some awkwardness he sat on his bed, how long had it been since he had last been there? Ross properly observed his room for the first time, finding it strangely empty. The wheelchair had been left outside, so Ross stood up balancing on one leg and holding onto the furniture. First, he opened the wardrobe, it was empty. Then he opened the drawers, there was nothing either. Elizabeth had taken her things. There was no sign of his ex-girlfriend in the room except for a photograph that she herself had framed for him. It was on top the chest of drawers, next to a photograph of his father and mother and a boyish Ross. The photo had been taken on a ski holiday, Elizabeth was looking at the camera with a bright smile and shiny hair over her shoulders. He was looking at her enraptured. How stupid he had been. Ross heard another noise coming from the living room again and cautiously opened the door and tried to listen but didn’t understand what the voices were saying. _"Demelza!"_ he called and soon heard the young woman's footsteps rushing up the stairs.

_“Ross! You shouldn't be up!”_

_"What are those noises?"_

_"You're supposed to call me when you need something or want to get up..."_ she said reproachfully as she guided him back to bed.

_"I've had enough rest, bring Jud to help me down."_

_"Nothing of that. Today you will stay here until we finish cleaning downstairs… ”_

_"We? Is that pair of laggards helping you? ”_

_"Yep."_

_"And how did you achieve that miracle?"_

_"I may have cooked my famous meatloaf and that has helped me persuade them..."_ She was a smart girl. That pie could convince anyone to do whatever she wanted.

_"Is there anything left for me?"_ Ross asked hopefully.

Demelza arrived at her apartment exhausted. In addition to everything she had worked on cleaning the kitchen and living room, preparing lunch for Ross and his pair of servants, and trying to convince Ross to use the main bedroom, which she was not sure she had accomplished, she also had to wait for the bus on that lonely road for more than half an hour. Apparently the transport schedules were not as punctual as Demelza expected. Tomorrow she would start with the bicycle. Now she was spread out on her bed. Julia had fallen asleep next to her drinking the bottle and she was zapping without actually seeing the television screen thinking about the beautiful Nampara beach and remembering the wind on her face. The sound of incoming text sounded on her cell phone. It was from Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments. They mean a lot to me. Next chapter will be up soon!


	22. If music be the food of love, play on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benefit of working for Ross Poldark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a big thank you to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 22

Demelza hadn’t driven since she had to sell her old car to pay the apartment’s deposit over a year ago. Now she was driving a large blue Ford truck down the narrow Cornwall roads with her boss by her side. Ross insisted that he wanted to go out for air, to clear his head after weeks of confinement in the hospital, and had convinced Demelza to leave the house in the old truck they used to transport animals and crops at harvest time. Demelza hadn’t liked the idea very much at first but then had negotiated what she would do it if he moved into the main bedroom. Not that Ross wanted to occupy his father's bedroom, but in truth, he could see the practicality of the situation. The room was bigger, the bed larger, and the en-suite bathroom was much more spacious. The only downside was that the mattress was old and therefore uncomfortable and he should buy another one if he was going to sleep there. So the first stop they made was at a furniture store.

Demelza had forgotten to ask her boss about her uniform, but since she had spent the day before cleaning and tidying up the house and there were still rooms to be cleaned and also that morning she would go on a bicycle, she had decided to leave the nurse's uniform and put on a jean and a t-shirt, the sneakers were the same as every day. Ross was watching her askance. He had stretched out his good arm and turned on the radio and Demelza had started singing the Bruno Mars song that was being played while she was driving. Her hair was loose. Ross had only seen her with her hair down in photos but live was even better. Copper-red, it fell in waves to almost her waist. The breeze that came in through the window made it rampage in all directions. And she was the one who told him that his hair was uncontrollable...

_"...Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change... If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same... What?"_ Demelza felt Ross's questioning gaze on her, she hadn't realized that she had started singing. Ross smiled.

_"Nothing."_ He said, then added, _"I like your shirt."_ Her cheeks turned red. Most of Demelza's shirts had Disney characters on them. Demelza wore them because Julia liked them and the child also had a collection of clothes with Disney characters on it so when the two came out together they matched. She had worn a black t-shirt that day with a large Mickey printed on the front.

_“Oh… it's one of Julia's favorites. Sorry, if you want I'll put my uniform back on tomorrow.”_

_"No, no."_ Ross said immediately. He looked at her one more time, this time more closely. Her long legs stood out in the tight jeans. The shirt reached her waist and when she bent or stretched Ross could see her smooth white skin underneath. The image of her breasts on the day of the shower was drawn in his mind. Ross shook his head and turned to the window. _"It is not necessary, I mean. As you feel more comfortable.”_

The two made a rather peculiar couple. Him in the wheelchair and Demelza pushing him. They were looking at mattresses but they had to be tested and Ross couldn't do it. So Demelza spent half the morning hopping from mattress to mattress and telling Ross how they felt. Ross laughing at her ridiculous descriptions. _"It is extremely soft and smooth as clouds."_ Or _"Harder than Jud's head."_ Ross had chosen one in which Demelza had almost fallen asleep, it seemed to be very fluffy and she looked very comfortable in it.

Getting in the truck was quite a challenge and Ross had stayed alone for a moment in the truck cab while Demelza folded the chair and stowed it in the back. One of the salesmen of the shop had approached carrying the mattress that was also to be carried and helped Demelza load things up. Ross watched them through the rearview mirror. He saw how the guy looked her up and down. Demelza always had that smile from ear to ear that surely made anyone melt. The man said something to her as he raised the wheelchair and she closed the back door. Ross had never asked again if she was seeing someone. He had learned it wasn't his business to ask those things... Ross had assumed no, at least there were no photos of anyone else other than the little girl when she gave him her cell phone for him to see. Demelza climbed into the truck and the noise of the door closing pulled him out of his reverie. He didn’t have to be thinking about those things, it was none of his business... Although he was her boss now. Didn't he have a right to know about her life? Only for work reasons of course.

When they returned to Nampara the back of the truck was full. In addition to the wheelchair and mattress, it was full of grocery bags. Ross had wanted to go to one of the stores. Demelza was surprised to learn the chain was Grace Supermarket, she had not related it. She herself did the shopping in a local branch of that brand. The employees were glad to see their boss and while Ross was talking to John Henshawe in the office, he had ordered one of the employees to accompany Demelza and help her carry whatever she thought was necessary for the house. Then he had joined them and loaded even more stuff into the shopping cart. Demelza believed they had enough food to feed a battalion.

_"Take it. This is for you."_ He said when they parked at Nampara. Ross took a card out of his pants pocket, Demelza stared at it. _"What is it?"_

_“It’s a card that you can use in any of my supermarkets. You can buy whatever you want, they won't charge you for anything.”_

Demelza stared at him numbly. _"Ross... no..."_

_"No? Not nothing, it’s the benefit you have for working for the owner. Take it and use it, there really aren't any other benefits in working for me.”_ Demelza thought about the beautiful house and the beach just a few meters away, that had already seemed quite incredible. She smiled at him and took the card from his hands. _"Thank you so much, Ross."_

_"You don’t have to thank me. It's actually a bribe because I want you to shave and wash my hair.”_ Demelza giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Things done well and with a care exempt themselves from fear meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza first weekend off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ladymadchan for fixing my grammar mistakes

PART 23

Demelza's first week at Nampara flew by. What Ross had told her, that she wouldn’t have as much work because it was just one patient, it was not so. Demelza not only had to help Ross move, dress and feed him, she had also had to clean and tidy the house and she had to make breakfast and cook lunch and leave dinner ready for Prudie to reheat for him in the evening. The issue of the bathroom had been solved when Ross went to his father's room. She had only placed a chair under the shower and had shown Jud how to put the bag on his leg so the plaster wouldn’t get wet. The only thing she did was shave him and wash his hair in the morning.

Demelza had also helped Ross vacate his father's room. One by one they had removed the drawers from the cabinet and discarded papers that were no longer useful, bagged Joshua's clothes and seen photos they found stored at the bottom of the wardrobe. Most of them were albums of his father and mother when they were young. Demelza discovered that Ross looked a lot like his father when he let his beard grow for a few days. In others, he and his younger brother Claude were seen playing on the beach. Demelza had smiled when they found a photograph of Ross's birthday in which he had a bonnet on his head and with his face about to cry in his mother's arms. Ross had told her to take everything to some trunks that were in the library, but Demelza had dusted off all the albums and put them back in the closet drawer once it was clean. Ross had made no comment about it. He already knew that Demelza was a good worker, as she had been in the clinic since the first day they met, but at his home, Ross believed that she was overdoing herself. She wouldn't stop for a minute. If she wasn't helping him with something, she was cooking. And if she wasn't, she was cleaning something around the house. He didn't know how she had managed it, but Prudie seemed to respect her and listen to her and under her command, she also worked on arranging the house. Jud was not so enthusiastic and spent most of the day outside, with the animals according to him, and he only returned at lunchtime and at night when Demelza was no longer there and he had to help him get upstairs and take his bath. Ross had spoken to her the second day, had told her that everything she was doing wasn’t necessary, but as always Demelza had told him that it was her responsibility that he be well cared for and in a clean and suitable place for his condition. Ross had told her that he was feeling fine, in a few more days they would remove his sling and he could almost move by himself, but she had only rolled her eyes at him. Ross was beginning to realize that when something got into her head there was no way to make her change her mind. _"You are hardheaded."_ He had told her.

_"Ha! Look who's talking… ”_

Ross hadn't insisted so much about the food, because he actually loved how she cooked. After months of eating out or hospital food, Demelza's meals were exquisite, and at noon the house was filled with an aroma coming from the kitchen that made his mouth melt. He had asked Demelza to have lunch with him. She cut his food and they both ate at the large table that had never been as used much as that week.

Friday came flying and with it Demelza’s first weekend off. She was a little anxious because she should leave him two days alone in the care of Jud and Prudie and that was not a guarantee of anything.

_"Rest easy, I've lived without you before, you know?"_

_"Not with one less arm and only one leg."_ That was true. God knows how he would have managed without her.

_"You let me know if there’s anything you need, I’ll always have the cell phone with me."_ Actually Ross was half tempted to ask her to come on the weekend too. At the clinic she worked half a day on weekends after all. But when they arranged for Demelza to work at his house, he had promised that she would have the weekends off to be with her daughter, and Ross knew that he could manage alone for only two days. Like Jud and Prudie, he also had her instructions.

Saturday had passed without any eventuality. Demelza had stayed with Julia all day at home, there was no need to shop because she had already filled the fridge with things from the supermarket and also brought the food she cooked at Ross' house. She loved to cook there. Ross had given her the freedom to do whatever she thought was necessary in his home, and the kitchen had become her favorite place. Ross also spent a lot of time there. She pushed the chair so he could work while she cooked and baked, distracted by the cell phone and the notebook, gradually catching up on what was happening in his company. Demelza had been chatting with Ross all Saturday. She had texted him asking how he was in the morning and he had continued to tell her how bored he was all day. Demelza, who had a habit of taking her little daughter to the beach on weekends, had an idea.

_"Do you mind if we go to Hendrawna beach tomorrow?"_ she asked at night.

_"It will be a pleasure to have you."_ He answered.

Demelza was with Julia in Nampara early in the morning. She had loaded the bag with toys, brought the umbrella, and a blanket in the truck Ross had loaned her to come and go since no one was using it. The house was quiet. Demelza put the kettle on, put Julia on the rug with her toys, and went upstairs to Ross's room with his breakfast. Ross had woken up to the noise of his truck engine when it pulled up in front of the house.

_"Good morning."_ He said when Demelza entered his bedroom. _"Hi there."_

_"I told you, you didn't have to come on your day off."_

_"I'm not really here. I only brought you breakfast and Julia and I will go to the beach. ”_ Demelza placed the tray on the bed and then went to open the curtains on the windows and the light entered the room. Still half covered by the blankets Ross watched Demelza, that day she wore a white sleeveless t-shirt with a picture of Eeyore, shorts and sandals, her legs longer than Ross had imagined. Not that Ross thought about her legs particularly. The warm air that came in through the window indicated that it would be a nice day and Ross wanted to spend it outside, too.

_"May I join you?"_ He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Julia is at Nampara!  
> Yes for reading, kudos, and comments ;)


	24. Though she be but little, she is fierce.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross meets Julia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 24

Ross didn't know a lot about children, let alone babies, and apparently Demelza's daughter had felt the same apprehension as he, except that she could express it with tears and receive the comfort of her mother. Jud had helped him down the stairs while the little girl had watched him descend the last steps with curious eyes but then had hidden behind her mother's legs. And as soon as he had sat in the wheelchair, she had raised her arms to her mother and started crying.

_"Julia, don't cry."_ Demelza comforted her. _“This is Ross. Look, say hello.”_ Demelza approached to him with the baby in her arms and rocked her a moment until she stopped crying, then she began to move her hand greeting him, the girl watched her curiously rubbing her eyes with her little hands to dry the last tears, then she began to move her tiny hand too, imitating her mother. Ross also greeted the child and said _"Hi Julia, nice to meet you"_ with a smile and the little girl laughed. A sweet, joyous and lively laugh that echoed throughout the room. Demelza gave her a loud kiss on the cheek and Julia laughed again, her crying already forgotten. In person, Julia was even more like Demelza and when they were together, their cheeks glued next to each other, no one could ever say that the girl was not truly her daughter.

Julia returned the kiss to Demelza, and she lowered her back to the floor where there were some scattered toys the girl crawled towards to.

_"She is very pretty, congratulations."_ He said to Demelza. There was no need for her to say anything, the love and pride he could see in her eyes were enough. What would it be like to feel a love as deep as that? Ross had no idea. They had talked about raising a family with Elizabeth, but the idea had always been an abstract concept. He had never really thought about what it would be like to have a child. And now she was expecting a child with Francis, she had chosen another to start a family with.

Ross felt someone tug at his leg. The girl had approached the wheelchair and was trying to stand next to him. Demelza had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat to take to the beach. Ross leaned in the chair and reached out to help her to her feet, Julia took his hand and steadied her two chubby legs firmly on the ground and reached out her other hand, offering him the little doll she was carrying. It was the donkey Eeyore, the same one that Demelza had in one of her t-shirts. _"For me? Thank you._ ” The girl spluttered something Ross didn't understand and shook the plush toy again. He made an effort and with the fingers of his broken arm took the stuffed animal. The girl laughed again.

_“Ross, what are you doing? Your arm!”-_ Demelza was at his side in an instant and took the baby in her arms.

_"My arm is already healed and the little girl wanted to give me this."_ Ross waved Eeyore in front of her face, Demelza raised her eyebrows and the girl laughed. _" Do you see? Your mom worries too much, Julia.”_ He said looking at the girl. Another laugh echoed in the house.

Demelza arranged Julia's bag and the food basket under Ross's wheelchair. Jud helped him down to the beach, she carried the umbrella and occasionally Julia, who wanted to get down from her mother's arms and crawl down the slope alone towards the beach. The descent wasn't very steep, but Ross still had to hold on to the armrest of the chair because Jud was about to let him go a couple of times. As soon as they were in the sand his servant disappeared muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

Demelza walked a few meters towards the sea, left Julia on the sand for a moment and quickly nailed the umbrella, it was obvious she had practice doing it because a second later the child was protected by a circle of shadow. Then she returned to him, who had been left on the edge of the beach, and looked for the bag and basket with food. _"I’ll come for you in a second."_ She told him. But Ross was in no rush. He was so glad to feel the sea air on his face again after so long and to witness the strangely familiar scene unfolding before him. Demelza was already barefooted, she had taken a little shovel out of her bag that she gave Julia to play with while she spread a blanket on the sand and secured the edges so it didn’t fly away. The girl crawled away from her a couple steps and began digging in the sand. Occasionally she would look up and look at her mother and sometimes she would look at him too, and she would raise the shovel above her head and laugh. Ross waved to her. Apparently children were not very difficult to please.

Demelza had made two mounds of sand as a backrest and only when they were ready did she approach Ross again, _"Stay there, Julia."_ He heard her say. Julia just looked up and concentrated on her well again. The umbrella and blanket were not far from the edge of the beach but still, getting there presented a challenge as the wheelchair caught buried in the fine sand and there was no way to move it. Ross had to go on foot, with no choice but to put all his weight on Demelza, who put her arm around his back and took him tightly by the waist. He had almost dropped onto the blanket when they managed to get there. His leg hurt a little, he had had to support his body on it a couple of times. Demelza looked at him with a serious face but said nothing. Julia, who had been watching them curiously, quickly approached when Ross was sitting on the blanket and, as he was finally within reach, she first put her little hands on his stomach and then began to climb on his torso laughing.

_“Julia, no! Be careful. Ross is poorly. D’ you see? He's hurt, you have to be careful with him.”_ Demelza picked up the girl and sat her down on the sand again, showing her Ross's leg and arm for she had to be careful with them. Julia listened to her, stammered something that could have been 'urt' - he didn’t understand correctly - and approached again resting her little hands on him, but without climbing up again. The girl patted his chest and went up until she touched his face. Apparently his short beard tickled her hand because she ran her palms over his chin several times smiling. Demelza watched them in silence. Ross smiled at them both.

_"It seems you have a new friend."_

_"Two new friends."_ He corrected her. Julia was still laughing beside him, and then she took the toy shovel she had left lying on the sand and offered it to him. Ross took it from her little hands, not quite knowing what to do.

_"She wants you to make a hole."_ Demelza said and rummaged in her bag and pulled out another shovel for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	25. What a piece of work is a man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross, Demelza, and Julia enjoy their day on the beach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a big thank you to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 25

Sunday’s sky was clear, the sun rising high over the Cornwall coast. Demelza had leaned back on the blanket and had pulled out her book. She had abandoned it, in the last week she hadn’t had time to read anything, there were hundreds of chores to do around the house. She had more free time at the clinic. But since she had arrived at Nampara she hadn’t stopped for a minute. Ross had told her not to overwork herself. There were things that were not part of her job and she didn't have to do them. But Demelza thought it was of no purpose to leave such a beautiful house in the state that it was in when with a little bit of goodwill and work they could fix it. Prudie had been a great help.

Now the sun was beginning to heat the sand, and had she been on any other beach Demelza would have taken off the t-shirt she was wearing. But wearing only a bikini in front of her boss didn’t seem to be very professional. Ross was sitting next to her digging a hole in the sand with Julia. Apparently her daughter liked him, it usually took her a while to get along with strangers. Demelza put her book aside and looked with concern eyes at Ross's leg. Sand was going to enter the plaster, it would surely be full already. Demelza lay for a moment more and closed her eyes, listening to the coming and going of the waves and Julia’s musical babble in that particular language that only she understood. Ross sometimes answered nonsense to her. It was a very nice day although it was getting hot, Demelza sighed.

_"I thought you were asleep."_ She heard him say. She opened one eye and saw he was watching her amused.

_"I’m not asleep."_

_"Yeah, right."_ said Ross ironically. She sat next to him and looked at the sea and the expanse of sand that spread around them. _"I can't imagine how it would be like to have a beach for myself... Did you come here a lot when you were a kid?"_

Ross settled his back on the sand and in doing so approached Demelza without noticing it - _“Yes. I grew up here. I know every corner of this beach like the palm of my hand. I always came to play here or to spend the afternoon with my mother and brother. Although most of the time it was Francis who accompanied me. We used to spend the whole day here. When it got late my father or uncle would come looking for us and we would hide in a cave, there. ”_ Ross pointed to a ledge on the base of one of the cliffs. Then he stared at a distant point in the sea, thoughtful.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to remind you..."_

_"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything."_ He said, shaking off his reverie. Demelza changed the subject.

_"How do you feel? Does your leg bother you? Isn't that little girl wearying you?_ ” They both looked at Julia who was still distracted by widening the well she had dug with Ross. The girl realized they were looking at her and gave them a smile. She was just lovely.

_"My leg doesn't hurt, though I'm a little hot."_ Ross removed his shirt. Demelza knelt beside him and helped him with his arm. One more day and they would remove the sling.

She had already seen Ross's naked torso many times in the weeks since they had met, but she could never stop her gaze from pausing for a moment on his worked body. His chest was covered in thick black hair and his muscles were well marked even though he hadn't exercised in a long time. She really couldn't understand that woman's decision. Surely he wouldn't be single for long once he could get out of the house. Ross leaned back even more on the blanket, put his hand under his head and closed his eyes. Demelza watched him a moment longer, then shook her head and reached for something in her bag.

_"Time for sunscreen, Julia."_ The sun was already high in the blue sky and the umbrella almost didn’t cover them. Demelza plastered her daughter’s whole little body with cream and also put a hat on her head. Ross was spying on them with one eye ajar. _"You want?"_ \- She asked him, his body was all in the sun. Ross nodded.

Demelza took a bit of the cream in her hand and started to spread it down Ross's arms, down his shoulders and down his neck. Ross closed his eyes again. She took a little more sunscreen and spread it across his chest, the soft hair under the palm of her hand. _"Back."_ She said. Ross opened his eyes and sat on the blanket, he would have turned around but the plastered leg complicated things. Demelza knelt behind and continued to spread the cream down his back. Julia had gone to sit at his feet and was covering him with sand. Demelza saw what she was doing but didn't say anything, apparently Ross didn't mind. When she was done with Ross she began to spread the cream down her arms, Ross was still watching her. _"Put it on your face."_ Ross complied without saying a word. Demelza continued to apply the cream on her face, neck, and legs. It was all she could do.

_"Shall I help you with your back?"_ said Ross, who had been watching her as she spread the cream on her legs. Demelza seemed to hesitate for a moment but then she put some cream on the fingers of his left hand and sat in front of him, her back to him. Demelza took off her shirt, and her slender back was revealed to him. Her skin was white and her waist was small. Demelza brushed her hair to one side and moved a little closer for him to put on the sunscreen. Ross took a deep breath and held his breath as his fingers caressed her skin, from her shoulders, below the elastic that held the green bikini to the edge of the shorts at her waist. His hand may have lingered longer than necessary on the skin of her waist, but Ross didn't want the sun to burn her light skin. Demelza spread the cream over her abdomen and chest by herself. _"Thanks."_ She mumbled.

Ross lay back down. Julia had already covered his leg with sand until his knee.

The weather continued splendid. Demelza took Julia for a walk by the water, the girl's laughter was heard over the sound of the waves. Ross had told Demelza not to go into the sea. The currents were treacherous in that part of Cornwall. He would take them in when he could walk. When they returned Ross had taken out the lunch they had brought and had placed it on the blanket. Sandwiches and salad for them; porridge and fruit for Julia. Demelza adjusted the umbrella again so at least some of the shadow covered them and took the girl in her arms, her eyes narrowing. Demelza lay next to him and soon the three fell asleep under the shade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	26. Love sought is good, but given unsought is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another weekend at Ross'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 26

For the past week, Ross and Demelza have focused on the rehabilitation of his right arm. The bone was completely sealed, and Dwight had given permission to remove the sling and start physiotherapy, which meant going to the clinic every day. Demelza had already gotten used to driving the truck on the narrow roads and Ross liked spending time outdoors. He was not so capricious when he was away, not that he was a constant grouch, but Demelza had learned to know her boss’ character and knew there were moments that frustrated him.

The treatment took them all morning, and Demelza still didn’t trust Prudie with the food. Ross refused to let the old maid be in charge of the kitchen. So when they left the physiotherapist they used to go and eat out. Ross seemed to know all the restaurants on Cornwall’s coast because he was always greeted as an old friend. The change of routine did not leave much time for Demelza to dedicate to the house, since in the afternoon Ross also had to do exercises. But Prudie kept the household clean and followed Demelza's instructions each morning, which continued to surprise Ross greatly. Before returning to her apartment, Demelza prepared dinner for everyone, for Ross, Jud and Prudie, and also for her and Julia and took it to reheat it in her home. Sometimes she also baked cakes or cookies while Ross worked, which he did more and more now that he could use both hands and move the chair by himself.

Over the weekend, Ross had invited them again to go to the beach. But in the afternoon a wind had foreshadowed an impending rain and Demelza had to quickly load everything in the wheelchair. She had put Julia on his lap and she had barely been able to push them up the rocky path before the downpour had caught them. They hadn’t had time to call for Jud. The umbrella had been abandoned beside the wall of a cliff. The wind blew with such intensity that Ross could see Demelza's hair flying over his head, even when she was behind him. Julia was looking at her mother with a worried face and had placed her little arms around his neck, hugging him. Ross hugged her too, trying to shield her from the wind with his arms. When they had almost reached the top of the path they saw the old man come rushing trying to run towards the beach and at that moment it started to rain. Demelza gave a little cry and took Julia from his arms and ran towards the house while Jud pushed him. The two arrived almost drenched. Prudie had already lit the fire in the hearth. Demelza dried and changed Julia first and then helped him. He could already change his clothes alone, but it was a custom that Demelza had kept. The rest of the afternoon had been spent sitting on the couch watching Disney movies. Ross didn't know who liked them best, Julia or Demelza.

The rain didn’t stop throughout the afternoon and became a true storm at nightfall. The lightning bolts that fell on the sea thundered throughout the house and every time they did, Julia jumped in fear and began to cry. Demelza tried to comfort her and told her that it was only a storm that soon would pass, with that voice she used to speak to her daughter and that she had also used with him on a couple of occasions, mainly when he refused to take his medications. But the girl was still restless, she would calm down for a moment and then another lightning bolt struck and she started again. Demelza got up from the couch and began to pace with the girl in her arms around the room.

_"She’s sleepy. We have to go home so she can go to bed. ”_

_"You can't go out in this storm."_ He said. It had been a couple of hours since Demelza should have left, and besides it was Sunday. _“It will be dangerous to drive, and you can't carry her like that. Tomorrow we’ll buy a car seat for Julia to use in the truck. ”_ Demelza kept walking around the living room, thinking of the absurdity of the idea. First, Julia had only been in the truck twice, there was no reason to buy a baby seat. Second, the truck was not hers, so why would she buy a baby seat? And third, what did Ross know about baby seats? Julia was still twisting in her arms. She gave a very loud scream for such a small child when another lightning bolt fell. Ross didn't know which of the two noises was louder. _"Come on, give her to me."_ He said reaching his arms towards them. The face with which Demelza looked at him didn't surprise him, after all he knew absolutely nothing about babies. But the girl was so distressed that he had to do _something_. Julia also looked at him and stretched her arms toward him crying. Demelza sighed and walked over for him to take her.

_"Now, now, Julia. You shouldn't be scared. ”_ The baby looked at him through her tears, he had also changed his tone of voice to speak to her. _“It is just a passing rain. You don't like thunder, do you? I didn't like them when I was a kid either. I used to hide under the covers in my bed or run to my mother's room... Oh!"_

Julia had jumped up to his neck, and had curled up on top of him. Ross instinctively reached for her back and began to pat her gently, his body rocking back and forth on the couch, as Demelza had done until just now. She was watching them with a raised eyebrow. Julia had stopped crying. They looked at each other. Now that Julia was quiet they could hear the rain falling outside. _"You'll be fine? I'm going to prepare the bottle for her before she falls asleep completely.”_ Ross replied with a slight nod of his head, he didn't dare move more than that in case the girl started crying again.

But Julia seemed very comforted in Ross's arms, he had leaned on the back of the sofa and Julia had settled on his chest. He had never held a child in his arms like that. No one in his family had children. Yet. And the children of some of his acquaintances Ross had never paid particular attention to; never enough to lift them up. But Julia didn’t feel strange in his arms. Somehow, her fragility and innocence made him want to protect her; to take care of her. He supposed it was normal with all young children, wasn't it? Demelza returned with the bottle and a small towel and sat next to them. Ross couldn't see Julia's face but felt her move when her mother arrived. Demelza said in a low voice, _"Come on, let's have your milk."_ And she tried to take her up from Ross, but the girl groaned and hugged his neck again even harder. Demelza chuckled.

_"Give it to me, I'll give it to her."_ Ross eased Julia onto his lap and took the bottle from Demelza. Luckily the girl knew what to do and took the bottle from his hand and brought it to her mouth, resting one cheek on his stomach. Then the little girl reached out a hand for Demelza and she came near them to stroke her little fingers as she drank from the bottle over Ross's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos, and comments!


	27. The course of true love never did run smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning at Nampara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Ladymadchan for taking the time to fix my grammar mistakes.

PART 27

The storm ceased sometime during the night and, as was typical in Cornish weather, Monday had dawned clear and without a single cloud in the sky. The only trace of the gale was the damp fields, the wet roads, and the wreckage the tide had brought to shore. The first thing Ross thought when he opened his eyes was that he would send Jud to clean the beach, the water always dragged trash onto the sand. Demelza would not like the place where Julia played to be dirty. Demelza and Julia… Ross had convinced her that she couldn't drive in the storm and she had finally given into reason. Julia had fallen asleep in his lap and he had offered to have them to sleep in his old room. They could both sleep comfortably in that bed. Demelza had taken the sleeping baby upstairs and then returned to the living room, where he was still sitting, it was still early for them to go to sleep. Ross had long realized how pleasant her company was. Demelza had met him at the worst moment of his life and was helping him to move forward, not only was she his nurse, Ross had come to think of her as a true friend. She sat down on the couch again. He looked at her as she occupied the other end of the sofa. Just a moment ago she was sitting next to him, her head almost resting on his shoulder. Of course, she wasn't there for him but for Julia, who slept cocooned in his arms. Demelza bent her legs up on the couch and under her body and Ross asked her if she wanted to watch a movie, but the film was soon forgotten. He didn’t remember how the conversation had started. Demelza had told him about her family, the bad relationship she had with her father and how he had been angry when Demelza left home to study and how he hadn't let her come back when Julia happened. Ross also discovered that she had six siblings, all younger than her, but her father would not allow them to see her, although she kept in touch by text from time to time. Demelza also told her about Julia's adoption proceedings. She was her temporary guardian, but the formalities for Julia to be her daughter legally were not yet finished. Ross offered to put her in touch with the family's attorney, perhaps Pascoe could help her. Demelza seemed moved by his offer for a moment but told him that it wasn’t necessary, the process was already well advanced and all was missing was the approval of the social worker, who would visit them from time to time, to ensure Julia was well cared for. Ross saw that the girl was more than well cared for, it was clear that Demelza loved her with all her heart and no one could ever say that she was not her daughter. The child even looked like Demelza, she was sweet and loving like her. Ross had also told her a little about his family and the house that she seemed to like so much. To tell the truth, Nampara looked better than ever since she had arrived. There were still many things to fix, but he would do it when he was fully healed, it was not long now. Ross told her about the plans he had for the farm and fields, something he had never been interested in but which was now his responsibility and he was surprised to learn she knew everything about it. She had grown up on a farm in Illugan.

Ross turned under the covers and thought when he could walk without help he would take Julia to see the animals they kept in the barn, maybe he should buy more chickens and rabbits. They could bring them in the back of the truck. The morning light seeped through the curtains, and Ross heard voices and laughter coming from downstairs. He tried to understand what they were saying, but couldn't hear them well.

Demelza was in the kitchen making breakfast. Julia, having fallen asleep early, had risen early and had been jumping on her in bed until she had no choice but to get up. Prudie was sitting on the kitchen island and she had the girl on her lap while the babe was drinking the milk from her bottle. Demelza left all she was doing the moment Ross appeared at the door.

_“Judas, Ross! Why didn’t you call me? You could have fallen on the stairs!”_

Ross could handle the wheelchair alone now, but going up and down the stairs was always a challenge and Jud or Demelza always helped him, but that day he decided to venture on his own.

_"I have to get used to it, after all today they’ll give me the crutches and I will no longer need the chair. I’ll have to learn to stand up by myself."_ Demelza made a face at him and helped him sit next to the island as well. The girl took the bottle out of her mouth and spluttered something Ross interpreted as a greeting. _“Good morning, Julia. Prudie.”_ Julia laughed and continued with her breakfast.

Demelza made waffles enough for a whole battalion and they were accompanied with the apple jam she had made the week before. Jud appeared in the kitchen in the precise moment she was serving them and plenty disappeared in a few minutes. Julia ate too, as she watched the adults talk animatedly. Ross made a mental note that in addition to the chair for the truck they should also buy a high chair for the table. He didn't know where those ideas came from.

Soon it was time to go to the clinic. They had to go to leave Julia with the lady who took care of her first. It occurred to Ross that Prudie might look after her until they returned, but while his maid had improved in the past few days, Ross still didn't trust her as much.

_“Ross, does it bother you if I borrow a shirt? Julia stained mine with jam.”_ She showed him her shirt, which indeed had a large yellow stain near the waist. He looked at the little girl. For being so small she did manage to make a lot of trouble. But Julia, knowing what he was thinking, gave him a big smile and Ross could understand why Demelza had made such a sacrifice. He too, he thought absentmindedly, could do anything to take care of that baby girl.

_"Yeah, right. Take whatever you want from the drawer in my old room. ”_

_"Thank you. I’ll change and we can go. ”_

Demelza climbed the steps two at a time. Despite having slept little she felt rested and content. It had been a long time since she had had such a breakfast. Usually it was just her and Julia, but that morning she had felt… she had felt like a family. Everyone seemed to like her waffles. Demelza had found a new waffle maker stored in one of the boxes under the counter and had decided to use it. Even Jud had stopped growling while eating and told them a couple of anecdotes about old Joshua, as he called him. And Ross... Ross had been so nice. With her and her daughter. Any doubts she had about coming to work at Nampara had disappeared. The work was hard, yes. Ross was a man of strong character but with her he was always kind and sometimes even very attentive.

Demelza opened the drawers of the dresser in search of the T-shirts. In one of them she found a photo. It was Ross and Elizabeth. She was looking at the camera and he was looking at her absolutely enraptured. What would it be like to feel so loved by a man like him? Demelza had no idea. She had never even had a boyfriend, her father and then life's circumstances had not allowed it. She had to stop thinking about Ross Poldark as she had been doing until just now. He was not her family. He was just her boss, maybe a friend. Demelza left the photo-frame back in the drawer. Finally she found a shirt and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	28. What's done can't be undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza have bad news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Ladymadchan

PART 28

Neither Ross nor Demelza received good news that weekend.

Demelza was particularly caught off guard. They had spent another quiet week, Ross devoted to his rehabilitation. He had been authorized to use crutches and now he could move freely wherever he wanted, inside the house of course. Demelza still drove the truck to go and come back from the clinic and wouldn't let him walk down to the beach alone. They still used the wheelchair for that, although Ross could now go deeper into the expanse of sand. That week they had come down several times late in the afternoon. He had told her that he used to go every day when he was at his father's house. Walking on the beach would do him good when the cast was removed. It was not long. But until then Ross seemed content to go down to watch the sea and sit on the beach to see the sun go down. She also enjoyed it. That was something like her free time. Although she was with Ross, Demelza didn’t consider it working to lie on a beach watching the sunset and listening to all the mischief Ross told her he did when he was little on that beach. She had closed her eyes one day, her hands under her head. Her thoughts had wandered back to her boss and the photo she had found. What other antics had Ross got himself into on that beach? Had he taken Elizabeth there too? Alone at night, what would they have talked about? What would they have done? Demelza could imagine... A cold hand touched her arm and she opened her eyes. Ross was lying next to her, his body on his side towards her, looking at her intensely. Ross said nothing but did not remove his hand. He had believed her asleep and was surprised when he realized she was not. The night was coming and a cold air enveloped them. He had touched her to check that her skin was not too cold, but she looked at him strangely and Ross didn’t know what to say. Demelza enjoyed those moments alone more than she should, enjoyed his company more than she remembered having enjoyed any other man’s. Of course, most of the men she had met were patients. Ross was, too.

But those moments on the beach were over. Mrs. Martin had gone to talk to her on Saturday. The wife of one of her children, the one who lived in Wales, had become ill and she ought to go to help them take care of their children, so she could no longer look after Julia.

Demelza's world fell apart. Without Mrs. Martin to take care of her daughter, she had no choice but to return to the clinic and leave Julia in the nursery that the hospital had for the employees' children. And she, of course, should come back too. She felt something oppress her heart. She’ll have to leave Nampara. She’ll have to leave Ross. Demelza spent the rest of the afternoon anguished, thinking of some alternative solution to her problem. But there was no way out. And this time there was no excuse. Ross was almost healed. He could manage on his own. And also they had both agreed that she would help him for a few weeks. This would simply anticipate the departure that sooner or later would arrive.

Ross's weekend ended with an upset on Sunday morning. On Friday afternoon, Henshawe had come to visit him in Nampara, to discuss the company and how soon drastic decisions would need to be made. Henshawe saw no alternative but to close some of the branches. Ross was not convinced. They needed to find another way out. He did not want to fire so many employees. Ross promised that he would return to full-time work as soon as possible, even though Demelza didn't like it. Surely she would understand when he explained it to her. He had been idle enough. It was time to assume his responsibilities. He had added another concern that night with a rather cryptic message from Demelza.

_“Ross, tomorrow I’ll stop by Nampara. I have to tell you something."_

Ross had assumed that Demelza would take Julia to the beach as the last few weekends. But apparently that was not something Demelza took for granted. " _Is everything alright? Something wrong?"_ He had replied to her.

_"I'll tell you tomorrow."_ And that had been her last message.

Ross had not slept very well, uneasy about his company and intrigued by what Demelza would say. After breakfast, he had retired to the library to look at the company’s books. Ross heard the doorbell ring and a moment later Prudie entered his office.

_"You have a visitor, Mr. Ross."_ She told him.

_"Who?"_

_"It's Miss Elizabeth."_

Ross almost fell off the chair. What on earth would she want?

Prudie ushered her in and a moment later Elizabeth was standing in front of him. He had also stood up to receive her, not knowing what was the appropriate etiquette to receive the woman who had broken his heart. The worst part was that Elizabeth looked just as beautiful as ever. Her hair up and her high rosy cheekbones, her full lips that he had kissed so many times. She also seemed affected to see him.

_"Elizabeth."_ He simply said by way of greeting. _"What are you doing here?"_

_“Ross. Verity told me you were already home, how are you feeling? I see your arm is healed…”_ Elizabeth ignored his question and the fact that Ross had been at home for weeks.

_"Yes. I'm fine already. I’ll be fully recovered soon.”_

_"I'm glad for you, Ross."_

_"Are you?"_ he said roughly, but she ignored him again.

_“Nampara looks great too. Prudie must have been working hard… ”_

_"Why did you come, Elizabeth?"_ Ross interrupted her. He was not in the mood for pleasantries. She looked at him for a moment and then walked over to the desk and took a seat across from him. Ross sat down too, his hands sweating.

_"I wanted to talk with you. Last time I had no chance to tell you, and when you returned from the United States you were so angry that I couldn't…”_ Ross sighed in exasperation.

_"I think I had my reasons."_

_"Yes, I know. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, Ross. I'm very sorry about your father. I imagine how hard it must have been for you. ”_ He said nothing, his teeth clenched. _"Joshua was very dear and you know that I also cared for him very much..."_

_"I appreciate it, Elizabeth."_

_"Also... I have also come to bring you this."_ Elizabeth opened her bag and searched for an envelope that she held out to Ross. He didn't take it, so she laid it in front of him on the desk. _"Francis and I would very much like for you to come to our wedding."_

He could not believe it.

_"Are you kidding me? After what you did to me. What you both did… Do you pretend that I forget everything and act as if you and I had never happened? ”_

_"Ross, I understand what you are saying but..."_

_"Do you understand? Really?"_

_"...But soon we will be family, and we have to leave the past behind."_

_“How soon you forget the past. Tell me, Elizabeth, didn't us mean anything to you?... ”_

_"Ross..."_

_"I loved you. Didn't you feel the same way about me? All our plans… How many times did we talk about our life together?”_

_"Ross, you can't ask me that!... I'm expecting a child with Francis, I'm going to marry him..."_

_"Do you love him?"_ Her cheeks were almost red. Her eyes glassy and she was about to cry. But Ross knew that Elizabeth would not cry. And like he had seen her do it many times she accommodated her body and made a slight movement with her head and her gaze was determined again.

_"Yes Ross. I love him. And I am very happy that I will soon be his wife.”_

Just then the door suddenly opened and Demelza burst into the room _"Ross, I have to talk to you... oh!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying this story...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Before you ask, a new chapter of The Affair is coming soon, this is something I've been working on in the little time that I had lately... It was first written in Spanish so the story is complete and it shouldn't take so long in between chapters. It is my first properly modern ff, I hope you enjoy it...


End file.
